Escape
by coloredraininlives
Summary: After falling for a trap and thrown towards the darkness, Riley Tanner must keep himself and his friends from the dangers surrounding around them. Riley learns about the truth and fights for his life to escape from it all. Chapter 8 now edited
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Riley, Lilly, and Zack are fifteen. Zack doesn't appear until chapter 2

My name is Riley or at least that's what everyone calls me. At first, I felt uncomfortable with it being a girl's name and all but I decided to let it be. My friend, Lilly, and I are known as the best trainers at our home region, Jhoto. We left the Jhoto region and continued our journey in Hoenn, collecting all of the gym badges as well as defeating the Elite Four. After defeating the champion, we received a mysterious letter telling to meet the stranger in Canalave city which is in the Sinnoh region.

"What do you think the stranger wants to meet us?" Lilly asked me as we arrived at Canalave.

"I'm not so sure," I wondered, "Probably just heard about us in Jhoto or something."

"We need to rest for awhile," Lilly said softly. "I don't think that Sparky can take another step."

Sparky was Lilly partner. Lilly received Sparky when he was just a Pichu. Now he's a Pikachu and they both grew stronger as well as creating an unbreakable bond.

"Yeah Squirtle looks like he's getting tired too," I added by looking at my turtle like partner.

We sat near the bridge, searching for something to eat in our bags.

"Are you two Riley Tanner and Lilly Barber?" a voice asked.

We both looked up and found a tall man with short blond hair, dressed in all black, wearing shades, and has a huge scratch mark on the left of his face.

"Yes, we're them," I replied slowly. "Who are you?"

"I'm Damion," the man replied. "I'm the one who sent you two the letter. My initial is on the back."

Lilly pulled out the letter from her back pocket. We both noticed a faint D at the end of the letter.

"So why you wanted to meet us?" Lilly asked. "Did we do anything wrong?"

"On the contrary," Damion smiled. "I'm impressed about how you two fight in battles with such power and grace."

"Is this about a battle?" I asked, "because we traveled all the way from Hoenn and we're exhausted from our journey."

"Oh no, I'm not interested in a battle. You see, I'm actually a scientist and a researcher. I'm having some difficulty with my recent project and I heard you two are one of the strongest and experienced trainers there are in the world. I was hoping that you two can help me with the project."

We both look at each other, thinking if we should help him or not.

"Do you want to?" I whispered.

"If you want to," Lilly whispered back.

"Looks like you found some help," I smiled to Damion.

"Excellent," Damion said deviously. "Let's head to the boat if we want to get to Iron Island."

We felt the warm sea breeze as we set sail towards the island not to far away from the coast of Canalave. I leaned against the railing, finding the island in the horizon. I felt a a slight tug on my leg and looked back, finding Squirtle next to me.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

Squirtle didn't reply at all, he was too busy staring at Damion.

"Do you feel uncomfortable with Damion?"

He nodded and I kneed down.

"Don't worry," I assured, "I as soon as we finish, we'll go back and try to make poffins that don't taste like crap, okay?"

"Squirtle," he said faintly.

"Squirtle is acting up too?" Lilly asked as she walked towards us with Sparky in her arms.

"Yeah," I said.

"Apparently, Sparky is suspicious of Damion," Lilly said softly. "He's never like this."

"So is Squirtle," I replied back. "I told him that we'll head back as soon as we're done."

We looked at the horizon and we saw an Island with a big building at the side.

"We're here," Damion announced. "Welcome to Iron Island."

Damion carefully docked the boat and told us to get off. Lilly and I were amazed as Damion led us to the front of the building.

"You work here?" Lilly gasped.

"Also live here with others who are working with me in the projects," Damion pointed out.

"If you have other researchers and scientists, why are you asking us for help instead of them?" I asked.

"They're busy reviewing with the data we've collected from other projects," Damion said after a short pause. "Let's hurry inside."

I looked at Damion oddly.

"Squirtle?" Squirtle asked.

"Yeah, I see what you mean," I whispered back.

After Damion showed us around the building and explained their first project was studying a bonds of a trainer and their pokemon. Damion led us to a dark room full of monitors and scientists with a machine in the that raised my brow.

"So what project are you having trouble with?" Lilly asked as we sat on the steel stools nearby, holding our pokemon.

"It's basically the study of the Eevee evolutions and the effects of the project," Damion explained.

"Why do you need us again?" I asked, trying to figure out the truth why we're here. "You have researchers in almost every floor of the building."

I can tell by the way he shifted his eyes that I was onto him.

"Let's get to the chase," Damion said quickly, avoiding my question. "You two are here because past records of yourselves shown that you can out stand anything unpredictable."

_Was he checking us?_ I thought.

"What do you mean unpredictable?" Lilly questioned.

I looked at Sparky's red cheeks which were giving off sparks and Squirtle was glaring at Damion.

"Listen," I lied, "we sort of have someone waiting for us back in Canalave and if we don't come back by sundown they'll call the cops. I told we're with you in Iron Island."

"Oh really?" Damion grew interested. "When did you have time to contact them? There's no reception within miles of this place."

He was onto me.

"I called my sister we'll be in Canalave before we've arrived in Sinnoh," Lilly said softly. "She's in Jubilife and she'll go look for us if we don't go to the Jubilife Pokemon Center by nightfall."

"I see," Damion said sinisterly. "The problem is that the boat just left the dock to get some supplies so you two be will be here for awhile."

"We can swim our way to shore," I said slowly, avoiding contact. "Squirtle is a fast swimmer."

"The waves are strong at this time of day. You two would be swept into the ocean before you can even the coast of Canalave in the horizon."

Lilly and I held our pokemon tightly as we looked at the door.

"Do you have any idea when the boat will arrive back?" I asked.

"I really don't know," Damion said darkly. "It could be hours, it could arrive tomorrow, next week, or it might of crashed on the jagged rocks scattered around the area."

Damion gave a sinister look at us and our hearts started racing.

"You two shouldn't be worried about the boat's arrival. Just relax and enjoy this cool beverage."

He handed each of us a glass of soda. By looking at Squirtle's eyes, I can tell that he put something in it. I threw the drink at Damion, causing him fall of the stool and shout in pain.

"Come on!" I told Lilly.

We both got out of our stools and tried to get out.

"Its locked!" Lilly exclaimed as we tried to opened the door.

The scientists noticed our attempt of escaping and grabbed us.

"Sparky!" Lilly screamed as one of them took Sparky away from her in rubber gloves.

"PIKA PI!" Sparky exclaimed.

"SQUIRTLE!" Squirtle exclaimed as another one took him off of my arms violently.

"I'm not letting you take them!" I yelled as I broke out of the hold and ran after them.

Damion got up and tackled me down.

"Where do you think you're going?" he questioned angrily. "You're helping me with my project remember?"

He took me and Lilly to the machine, kicking and screaming.

"Let me go!" Lilly yelled. "We don't have anything!"

"You have yourselves," Damion announced. "That's enough for us."

They threw us in the machine and locked the door. I got up and looked through the little window.

"Get us out of here!" I screamed.

"You two are part of the project," Damion gave a devilish smile.

He walked towards the computer and pressed a random amount of buttons.

"What's going on?" Lilly said as bright lights from above us turned on.

The bright lights started flashing as it spun around in circles. I quickly ran towards Lilly and hugged her tightly. We both look up and saw a bright flash and everything spiraled into darkness.

I opened my eyes and I found myself buried in my clothes, feeling groggy.

"Riley?" Lilly called out.

I slowly got out of my clothes and found an Espeon not too far away from me.

"Lilly is that you?" I asked.

"Apparently," she replied. "It affected you too."

"What affected me?"

"Look at yourself."

I had black fur all over my body, two ears with yellow rings on them, a tail matching the rings, paws, rings on my legs, and a ring on my forehead.

"I'm a Umbreon?" I grew shocked.

The door opened and I huddled with Lilly. Damion looked at us with a sinister smile as he held leashes and tied each one to our necks.

"Another success!" He announced as he took us out.

All the other scientists and researchers were clapping and gasping in awe. I looked around to find Squirtle and Sparky, but they were nowhere in sight.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?" I growled but on the other end it sounded, "UMBRI! BRI! BRI!"

"Looks like someone's a little agitated," Damion said darkly. "Maybe you two need some rest with the others."

He grabbed the leashes tightly and took us out of the room as Lilly and I showed resistance and tried to escape.

"Let's face it," Lilly said with her voice full of sorrow, "we're stuck like this forever."

"Lilly," I gasped and then looked down. "You're right."

As Damion led us down the dark hall, my old life along with Lilly's died away.


	2. Chapter 2

Damion took us to a dark room, full of cages and had a window high up, giving a faint light.

"This is where you two will be staying," Damion said sinisterly.

He pushed us in the cage and locked us in. He gave a sinister chuckle as he left the room.

"Oh Riley," Lilly said with tears rolling down her cheeks, "how the hell we ended up in this situation."

"It'll be okay," I said to her calmly.

"How? You're now an Umbreon and I'm an Espeon because we fell for something we should've seen coming. I feel so stupid."

She laid in front of me and buried her face as I stroke her lavender fur.

"It'll be okay."

"You guys just came from the machine?" a voice asked.

We turned around and found a Jolteon lying in the corner, staring at us. The faint light from the window caused his yellow fur to give a radiant glow.

"Yeah," I said softly. "Who are you?"

"My name is Zack," the Jolteon introduced himself. "I'm actually the first one who ended up in all of this craziness. I've been alone in this prison for two months, until now."

"Wait Zack Evans?" I asked.

"Yeah that's me. Or at least _was _me."

"Don't you remember me? I'm Riley Tanner. We used to go to school together back in Jhoto. Everyone was worried about you when you went missing."

"That's what they'll say about you two in a couple of days," Zack said blandly. "I never thought I will see you ended up like I am. Who's that?"

"Its me, Lilly Barber," Lilly said softly.

"They got you too. These people are making me sick. You know what they're doing? They are turning every strong trainer into Pokemon and either selling them or turn them into their little slaves."

I walked towards Zack and placed a paw at him.

"What did they do to you?" I asked.

"Making sure that their first attempt was a success until they heard about you two beating the Champion at Hoenn. They used their own Pokemon and made me fight against them. I was lucky to make it out alive."

I remained quiet and looked at him. Then, it happened. Something made me to collapse on the floor and the world flickered. I tried to see what was going on until I was dragged out the cage and dropped me somewhere in the dark. I looked around feeling alone and scared. The darkness faded away and I found myself at a funeral with everyone that I known dressed in black and looked down, with sorrow in their eyes. I slowly approached towards the front, my heart beating faster by the minute. I found my mother and my sister, Alice, crying and looking at a tombstone craved "Riley Tanner 1995-2010".

"No," I whispered, "this can't be."

I looked in, finding the hole empty. I turned around and saw Damion with a sinister grin. He picked me up and threw down the hole. I fell at my side and gave a shout of pain. He grabbed a shovel and started filling the hole back up, burying me inside.

"Mom! Alice!" I yelled as I tried to climb back up. "Someone help me!"

They didn't hear me and still looked down on me as Damion continued filling the hole. I started crying and continued my attempt to climb up. The dirt started sucking me in and I yipped, hoping someone will come and save me. I looked up and cried loudly. The dirt reached my neck when Damion towered over me.

"Say goodbye to your old life as a human," he announced.

He threw more dirt in that covered my face. I did nothing but hear Damion finish the job and became surrounded by darkness.

I opened my eyes and gasped for air, finding myself back in the cage with Lilly and Zack checking me.

"Are you alright Riley?" Lilly asked.

I buried my face and sobbed to what I just saw.

"Riley?"

I quickly wiped the tears and looked up. Lilly laid next to me and licked my cheek.

"What happened?" she asked.

Cutting my reply was Damion opening the door, holding those retched leashes.

"Time to get out," Damion said darkly.

He opened the cages and hooked us on the leashes. He forced to us to get out and head towards the dark hallway. I remained silent and thought about Alice and my mother, Lilly, Zack, and our partners who are still missing. He lead us to a room full of the researchers and scientists that witnessed our transformation. We sat there, hiding our faces to crowd as Damion announced the outcome of his "experiment" so far.

"As you can see, they show no signs of miscalculations from the transformation. The three of seem stable and can control certain instincts they received during the transformation."

Damion grabbed me and took me to the center of the crowd.

"This subject has been transformed to the form of an Umbreon. It seems that he is able to control sudden outbursts and probably is prepared to battle."

I gave a low growl at Damion.

"You'll be fine," he gave a sinister grin. "Someone get the other two. I'm sure they'll be happy to watch."

I tried to escape from his hold as he dragged me outside. He unhooked me and I slowly walked back.

"Don't be scared," Damion announced, "I'll make sure it won't hurt one bit."

I saw the other scientists behind him and took up the whole area of rocks and the view of the ocean in the background. One of them had Lilly and Zack on a leash.

"Riley!" Lilly exclaimed.

I tried to run to Lilly when Damion stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?" Damion questioned.

He pushed me at the center and one of the scientists opened a cage from the other side and I was surprised of my opponent. Squirtle came out and had markings on his arms. I ran towards him and tried to hug him.

"What did they do to you?" I questioned.

He didn't say anything and looked down.

"Squirtle, what the hell did they do to you?"

"Do I even know you Umbreon?" he asked.  
"It's me, Riley. We've been partners since I saved you from an ambush."

He gave a shocked look as he examined me.

"Riley?" He asked slowly as he hugged me, "What happened to you?"

"Oh Riley," Damion announced as he grabbed Lilly violently. "If you don't fight, she gets it! What's it gonna be, your best friend or your partner?"

I can tell by Lilly's eyes that she doesn't want me to fight Squirtle even if it means that Damion would do something torturous to her. I looked at Squirtle as he looked at my crimson eyes, telling me to fight him.

"Well?"

I charged towards Damion and tackled him, causing Damion to let go off Lilly. I was on top of him, growling as he became surprised.

"So that's how you want to do it."

He grabbed my neck and threw me at a nearby wall. My teeth rattled as I absorbed the impact and dropped to the stone ground. Damion towered over me, laughing evilly. He pulled out a whip and swung it around, getting ready to slice my skin. He whipped me hard and nonstop as I yelped in pain and blood seeped out from my cuts.

"Riley!" I heard Lilly scream.

I kept my eyes closed and curled myself up, trying to protect any vital organs. When he finally stopped whipping, I was whimpering as blood drenched my fur and some spilled on the floor.

"When someone doesn't follow orders, they get punished," Damion said strongly.

He stepped on my right paw hard, creating a crunching noise.

"Do you understand?"

I yelped very loud and tried to pull it out under his foot. He slightly lift his foot and I quickly pulled out my paw, having it swollen and broken. I limped away as the cuts that were all over my body started to sting and my swollen paw throbbed, sending pain. Damion grabbed me and tied me to a pole along with Squirtle.

"I have something planned for the other two," I heard Damion announce.

I saw them taking Lilly and Zack away from us, leaving the two of us alone.

"Lilly! Zack!" I called out as I tried to untie myself.

They locked the door behind them. I stopped my attempt to escape and laid under the hot sun as I let the pain of my paw and my cuts engulf me.

"You should've fought me," Squirtle said softly. "You would've prevented Lilly and yourself from danger."

"I never wanted or ever will fight you, Squirtle. You're my partner 'til the end. I only prevented you and Lilly getting hurt and I'm sure Damion won't hurt her."

"Look at yourself, you have a broken paw and you're badly whipped. The only thing they did to Sparky and me was tying us up very tight."

"Is Sparky alright?" I asked.

"He's fine," Squirtle replied. "What I really want to know is what happened to you."

"Alright I'll tell you."

After telling him what happened after Damion had them taken away from us, Squirtle grew furious.

"I knew there was something crazy about him! I just knew it!"

"Calm down, Squirtle. There's nothing to get extremely pissed at."

"Yes there is! He turned you into an Umbreon and you might never become human again! He also whipped you in front of everyone and-"

He became silent after looking at my eyes. He stayed still and looked away, leaving nothing but the sounds of waves crashing in the distance. We were quiet for the rest of the day until night came. The moon was high up as the lights from inside turned off slowly. Squirtle looked at me closely.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"Your rings are glowing."

I looked at the rings on my body as they created a faint light under the moon light. I grew interested and felt better from the retched pain crawling all over my body.

"At least something good came out of this," I chuckled.

"And we're together this time," Squirtle added.

"Even though we ended up in this hell hole and we might not be able to explore the world again, at least we're all together."

"I guess you're right," Squirtle smiled.

I looked up at the night sky and hoped that we can see the world again.


	3. Chapter 3

I felt the droplets of rain when morning slowly approached us. I slowly opened my eyes, with the pain covering my body even worse. I looked around, still the same as yesterday and I can see the blood I spilled when I was whipped. Squirtle was still sleeping curled up near the pole, so I decided to not bother him. I examined my right paw that was crushed by Damion. It was swollen as ever and I couldn't even feel it. I also started checking all of the cuts I received from the whipping Damion gave me. Very little of them were healed, but I can tell the cuts will stay on my skin for awhile.

"Are you alright Riley?"

I turned around and Squirtle glanced at me with his eyes half opened.

"I'm fine," I gave a small smile.

"Can I take a look at your paw?"

I slowly showed him my incredibly swollen paw and Squirtle jumped back with wide eyes.

"Oh god," he gasped. "It looks gross!"

"Thanks for making me feel better," I said sarcastically.

"You need help."

"I'm fine," I assured him. "It needs to be well rested."

"That won't do anything," he scorned. "It's also broken remember? Why are you saying that you're fine when we both know that you're not?"

I limped away from him, going as far as the rope let me. I gazed up at the dark clouds above us as rain started to pour heavily, sounding like someone dumping marbles from the sky above. We heard the doors open and turned around, finding Damion heading our way.

"Had a nice night?" he asked as he untied us.

Squirtle and I didn't say a word in order to prevent getting abused by Damion.

"Oh Riley, you have deep cuts all over your body and your paw is very swollen and broken. Did you learn to obey others this time?"

"Bri," I muttered.

"What about your partner? Will he learn to control his anger?"

"Bri."

He led us back inside of the building and took us back in the cages where Lilly, Sparky, and Zack laid under the dim light. He shoved us in the cage and locked it up, making sure we don't escape.

"I hope you'll behave more properly and do what others order you to do," Damion said huskily as he leisurely walked out of the room.

The gave a moaning creak and then a soft slam when he closed the metallic door behind him. The first one to rush on over was Lilly, horrified at my appearance.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" she piped as her bluish purple eyes took a glance at my messed up body.

She notices my incredibly swollen paw and her eyes grew wide. Sparky and Zack stared at it, making me feel uncomfortable.

"I'm fine," I gave a weak smile, hiding the pain. "Nothing to worry about."

Lilly's eyes began to water and tried to hug me. We both knew that I wasn't fine even though looked like I have no pain under all of the deep cuts and the broken paw.

"Riley, is that you?" my ears stood up as Sparky asked softly.

"Yeah, well imagine this mess off of my body and you'll get the picture."

He looked at me in awe as his nose twitched and he slowly pressed his paw on my neck. For some reason, I slowly closed my eyes and drifted away from reality. Suddenly, A white flash and a high pitch noise brought my mind near the coast of Iron Island as the clear night sky brought in an artic breeze, giving ice cold kisses in every square inch of my body. I was running, not knowing from who or what. I focused on the corner of my eye and saw the others running, their breaths exposed in the night air. We stopped at a ledge and looked down at the roaring waves crashing into the shore. I slowly turned around and trembled in fear as a figure approached towards us, holding a gun. I looked back down at the ledge and the sound of the gun going off filled the air. I didn't know if any of us were shot, but I found myself falling to the violent waves below. The white flash blinded me as the high pitch noise gave pain to my ears. I found myself back in the cage with Lilly buried burying her face on my chest and Sparky still firmly pressing his paw on my neck. Zack slowly approached toward me with a suspicious look.

"Are you okay?" Zack questioned as he examined me.

"Yeah," I said awkwardly. "Is there something wrong?"

"Is just that I saw yours eyes turned blue," Zack said wondrously, "or maybe my mind is playing games."

"How would I know? I can't see my own eyes."

I suddenly felt weak and everything began to blur away.

"I don't feel so good."

I collapsed on the ground, unable to move. I could feel my body cringe and give wild spasms.

"Help me hold him down," Zack grunted as he tried to control my body full of spasms.

Squirtle and Sparky held me down as I gave of shrieks of pain. I looked on the corner of my eye and spotted Lilly, frozen in fear. Then, my body stopped from the spasms and I blacked out.

I slowly lifted my eyelids and I gazed at the small room I'm in. I was on a table, still weak and my body rage in pain as I whimpered. I stared at the needles, scissors, and little knives aligned on a silver tray.

_What are they gonna do to me?_

My heart started racing as I heard voices in the background.

"What do you mean the transformation affected him?" Damion questioned.

"Some of the radiation had affected his brain activity," I heard a voice explain with a hint of fear hidden in her voice. "It could be fatal, especially with so much activity being used at once."

"Can't you find a way to remove the affects?"

"It's almost impossible to reverse the affect without killing him."

"There must be a way. Unless, we put him back in the machine."

I heard the door opened with a slam and I didn't bother to look who's heading towards me since I have a good idea who it is. I felt myself being picked up and I continued whimpering in pain as we went out of the small room and headed back in the room where it killed my old life along with Lilly's and Zack's.

"It will all be over," I heard Damion murmur.

He placed me in the machine delicately and slammed the door.

"Please.." I begged as loud as I can. "I can't take it."

My ears stood up as the machine started to whir.

"Get me out! Get me out!" I cried.

It was probably too late for me to be saved and I did nothing but to look like a helpless little Umbreon, probably facing death. I closed my eyes, waiting for my fate to happen. The whirring stopped and I opened my eyes. I heard yelling outside and the door slammed opened. The scientist who was discussing with Damion earlier picked me up and took me out of the machine.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she exclaimed. "You would've killed him!"

"I have my own reasons to try to reverse the affects," Damion snapped back.

"When I first heard about this project, I thought it will be a breakthrough to understanding the Eevee evolutions in a new perspective. Now I think this is complete bullshit!"

"You don't question me," Damion said angrily. "I have power over you and I can do whatever I damn please!"

I heard him throw things all over the room violently as he yelled in rage.

"What the hell are you still standing there? Take him under care!"

She took me away from the room quickly as she slowly scratched the back of my ear, trying to ease down my pain. She took me back in the small room and laid me on the table. She held a syringe in her hand.

"I promise you it won't hurt a bit."

I started growling at her as she held the syringe just inches away from my neck.

"I need to inject the syringe in order for you to heal all of those cuts and your paw," she said softly. "I'll make sure you won't be in anymore pain as you are now."

I stopped growling and let myself calm down. She slowly inject the syringe into my body. I slowly closed my eyes and drifted away to sleep.

"I promise to get you out of this mess," I heard her whisper to my ear before I completely fell asleep. "I promise."

It's been a week since Lilly and I were forced in the machine that changed our lives forever. I was completely healed when I woke up after a couple of hours of being injected with the syringe. Since then, I had no nightmarish visions or feeling of weakness in anyway. All of my cuts and the broken paw healed away and I was kept under observation in case I end up with the indescribable pain and get the spasms again. It was around noon when all of us were taken to Damion by the scientist that I know her name is Poole. I took a glance at her and she gave me a small smile like the one when she tried to heal me.

"I brought them just like you asked," Poole said briefly when she led us inside of his office.

"It's been a week since you joined us right?" Damion announced as he walked towards me and Lilly.

Squirtle did nothing but glare at him, still furious about him abusing me badly. Sparky gave off sparks of electricity as Damion past us.

"It is impolite to not answer a question they asked you."

"Bri."

"Espie."

"Well look who went public."

He turned on a small T.V nearby and faced it towards us. The screen flickered on and displayed an anchorwoman with two pictures on the right top corner on the screen. It was Lilly and me back when we were human.

"In other news, two trainers around the age of fifteen have been reported missing since last week," she said briefly. "Their names are Lilly Barber and Ryan 'Riley' Tanner and they're from the Jhoto region. Emma Barber, the older sister of Lilly Barber, has stated that the two told her that they will stop at Canalave before meeting her in the Jubilife Pokemon Center. Officials announced that both might be in Iron Island or in the Canalave area. If you have seen or have any information of the two trainers, please notify local police."

Damion turned off the T.V and glanced at us.

"Just like me when I ended up like this," Zack whispered.

"It looks like this time you've attracted more attention than Mr. Evans here went he first went 'missing'."

"Pika," Pikachu growled.

"Calm down Sparky," Lilly warned.

"We might have to keep in hiding until this whole thing simmers down. You can take them now except for Mr. Tanner, I want to talk to him privately."

Dr. Poole took the others out of the room, leaving me alone with him.

"What is this about?" I asked, well at least tried to.

"You probably know that the affects the experiment had on you right?"

"Umbri," I nodded.

"We finally found a way to reverse it."

He grabbed me violently and injected an unknown substance in my body. I yelped in pain and begged him to stop. He pulled out the needle from my neck and I whined from the horrible pain. I felt something unusual with my body and I looked up at Damion, trembling in fear.

"In a matter of minutes or possibly hours, you will start to lose every single memory as a human and your humanly abilities and be replaced by an Umbreon's mind and soul."

I still whined in pain and tried to speak through the pain.

"Why?" I managed to ask which sounded like, "Bri?"

"The reason why is because the affects were beginning to show signs of fatality and I can't have any of my lovely testers to die in my experiment. It also starts a new experiment about this formula that we just scraped together will affect those in the new forms."

Instinctively, I ran away from him and back in a corner, growling.

"It looks like its starting to work," he gave a demonized smile.

He grabbed a nearby leash and forced it on my neck. I started to gnaw on the leash and pull away from Damion's grasp, trying to escape. My mind begged me to stop and try to save as much of me as possible as I continued to gnaw and snarl viciously. By the time I managed to control myself, Damion had locked me in a very small cage with my paws chained up as well as my muzzle.

"We'll keep you in here until you behave properly."

He left his office, leaving me alone in the small cage that gives enough room just to shove me inside. I circled around the cage with the soft sound of chains clinging around as I lifted my paws and took a step. I couldn't let myself dwindle away from the Earth. I couldn't allow it. What if I'm already gone and didn't knew about or this is my last minute of being me and spent it alone instead of being with Lilly, Squirtle, Zack, and Sparky? I laid on the floor, not making any loud clinging of the chains and began drifting to fall asleep.

_Don't sleep! You'll give in and be gone for good!_

I tried to fight against the sleepiness and ended up with my eyes half opened, feeling heavy, and losing against the formula.

"UMBRI! BRI!" I shrieked, trying to overpower the formula and hoping someone will come save me in time.

I felt myself go away as I closed my eyes, letting the formula finish the job.

"Briiiiiiii," I half whispered as I fell completely asleep.

Before I knew it, Riley Tanner was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up in the cage, groggy and confused. I didn't know who I was or where was I, but I knew for sure that I'm alone. I quickly figured out that I had my paws and muzzle chained up, probably thinking I was being punished. I looked beyond the cage, now knowing that I'm locked up in an office somewhere.

"Is anyone nearby?" I called out, sounding a little muffled.

Silence was the only one that answer my call, feeling more lonely. I huddled myself and stared at the darkness of the room. Suddenly, the lights snapped on and I looked up. A tall man walked towards me as I slowly studied him.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

I slowly nodded, still confused how I ended up locked in a cage. I slowly backed away as far as I can while the man unlocked the cage and unchained my paws and muzzle. I slowly slinked out of the cage to a nearby corner, timid and probably scared. My ears went down as my tail laid between my hind legs. He approached towards me with a wicked smile as his hand reached out for me.

"There is no need to be scared little one," he said slowly as he petted my head, "you are safe with me."

I felt unsure if he meant harm or not and if I should go back into my little cage to stay safe or go with this _human_.

"Bri?" I asked. "Really?"

"This might seem a little confusing," he announced, "let me explain. I am your master, little one. You hit your poor little head when you were fighting and were knocked out completely. Luckily, the battle didn't damaged you horribly and seem to developed amnesia. When you became unconscious, you released uncontrollable spasms and you were attacking everyone so we had to lock you up to prevent you from hurting anyone or yourself."

I slowly lingered towards him and let him hold me. I looked up and he gave a sinister grin, probably pleasing what I now learned is my master.

I trotted behind my master as we passed through many doors and other humans wearing white coats. I heard my tag jingle as it swayed back and forth and hit against my chest. I followed my master to a small room dark from the inside and only have a small window up high. There was a very large cage inside and contained an Espeon, a Jolteon, a Pikachu, and a Squirtle. They gaped at me as I sat in front of them, glancing at them softly.

"I thought I should drop by and you the new and _improved_ Riley," my master told them. "I can tell all of you would want to chat with my little Umbreon here as I go to attend to some important matters."

My master slowly went out the room and closed the door behind him, leaving me alone with them.

"What did he do to you Riley?" the Espeon asked.

"Do I know you?" I questioned her.

Her eyes flickered towards me and she looked heartbroken.

"You don't remember me?" Her voice began to break. "It's me, Lilly."

I shook my head.

"The Jolteon is Zack, Sparky is my partner, and Squirtle is very special to you because he's _your _partner."

I looked at the Squirtle who was staring at me carefully. He placed paw on my cheek and looked into my eyes.

"You don't remember me Riley?" his voice became a whisper.

"I'm sorry, I don't know any of you. The only one I do remember is my master."

"You mean Damion?" the Jolteon named Zack questioned.

I nodded and he began to laugh.

"Riley, that son of a bitch is not your master. He's the one that caused everything and he's using you. He changed you from a human to an Umbreon."

"I was never human!" I snapped. "I'm an Umbreon! Always has and always will be!"

"Listen to him Riley," the Pikachu named Sparky told me calmly. "He's telling the truth."

"No you listen to me rat face!" I growled. "I can tell the difference between someone who's telling the truth and someone lying their asses off!"

"Riley what's going on with you?" the Squirtle scolded. "You're never like this."

"I had enough with these lies! I'm heading back to my master."

"Riley," the Espeon named Lilly placed her paw on my back when I turned away.

I grew so furious that I sank my sharp, ivory teeth into her paw.

"AAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!" she shrieked and tried to pull it out of my mouth.

She managed to pull it out and whimpered in pain as she limped away.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" the Jolteon screamed in anger.

He managed to reached out from the bars and tried to choke me to death. I slipped my paws past the bars and scratched him hard on the face.

"Stop it!" the Squirtle declared and he pulled us away from each other.

I glared at them as I let my dark side creep all over me. All of them stared at me and became motionless, now aware that I'm not who they say I am.

"I should be with my master instead of being in the presence of liars," I grumbled.

I lingered out the room as I heard the Espeon cry.

A week has gone by since all of the drama between me and the _liars_ locked up. A felt a little happier with my master and awkward when my master took me to the other humans in white coats to study me. It was a cool, brisk morning when I woke up from my small blanket my master has given me. I felt horrible as I tried to get up with the urge of vomiting. My body was shivering and my vision was getting blurry by the second, my head felt it was going to explode, and I couldn't think straight. I blindly ran out of the small closet like room and started searching for my master.

"Master!" I screamed. "Master!"

I passed by a lot of humans in white coats and I became frantic.

"MASTER!"

I became scared, confused, and felt worse than before. I heard a familiar voice in the distance. Could it be him? It has to be. I followed the voice desperately, hoping that maybe my master can help me. I slinked my master's office and quietly under the table as I heard him talk to a woman in a white coat.

"I can't believe he fell for it!" I heard the master exclaim. "The little idiot is under my control. The formula actually worked."

I felt heartbroken when I heard that sentence. The Jolteon was right, I was being used by my master and I was meant nothing to him except for being his little wannabe pet.

"Would you stop calling him that?" the woman in the coat defended me. "He has feelings just like the rest of us."

"Since when did you start to care for our testers?"

I couldn't hold it in any longer and I vomited next to his feet, exposing myself. Both of them looked under and spotted me curled up under the table, shivering worse than before. I did nothing but to bury my face on my tail.

"Well look who's here Poole," my master said sinisterly. "It's the little Umbreon that looks up to me. Come over here Riley."

I slowly backed away from him as the vomit dripped from my muzzle to the floor. I knew he means harm since I heard what he said about me.

"Obey your master Riley."

"Y-y-your not m-my m-master," I shivered.

I vomited again, worse than the last and collapsed on the floor. My master walked up towards me with a sinister grin as I tried to get up.

"I don't want the little Umbreon to be naughty. I want him to behave like a good one."

The pain became so unbearable that I couldn't move an inch. I began to breathe heavily when the woman in the white coat picked me up from the ground now soiled from my vomit.

"Can't you see he's in pain right now?" she snapped at the master.

"What are you doing with my property?"

"Your property?"

"The Umbreon belongs to me!"

"So he's just another worthless creature in your eyes!"

"GIVE HIM TO ME!"

The master snatched me away from the woman and shoved me in the cage that was still in the office since I woke up. I whimpered in pain and watched my master hitting the woman. I wanted to save the woman from the master. I didn't want to be useless in the situation. The only I remembered I did while everything was happening was that I blacked out.

"Briiiiii."

"Briiiii."

The only sound came out of my mouth as I painfully woke up. I knew for a fact that someone is carrying me to safety, but I was too scared to look up.

"I need to get you guys out of here," a familiar voice sounded stressed and concerned.

I looked up and saw the woman in the white coat, Poole. She noticed I woke up and gave a soft smile.

"I get the others and we'll be miles away from this place."

"What about my master?" I asked.

"He's not going to hurt you anymore."

I became surprised that she understood me.

"You know what I'm saying?"

"It's a gift," its all she said.

She led us back where the others were locked up. She placed me carefully on the ground as she unlocked the cage.

"Riley?" the Espeon asked and rushed over towards me.

I stared at the bite I caused on her paw and buried my face, feeling guilty and worse than ever.

"Get away from him Lilly," Zack warned.

"It's okay," Poole told her. "He won't bite."

I quickly hopped to my feet, trotted at a corner, and vomited again.

"What's wrong with him?" Squirtle asked.

"Damion," Poole grumbled.

I limped back, feeling lightheaded and my breathing was getting heavy again. All of them grew shocked at my appearance.

"Is there something wrong?"

I felt my vomit drip from my muzzle and onto the floor. I looked down, finding it wasn't vomit but blood. I collapsed on the floor and everything began to spin out of control. Poole grabbed me from the ground and held me close.

"We don't have a lot of time before Damion gets the whole place surrounded by guards," Poole announced.

All of us ran out of the room and sped through the hallway as the alarm went off. We were almost at the exit when something knocked me out of Poole's hands and sent me tumbling on the floor.

"Riley!" Squirtle and Lilly screamed.

"If any of you go out the door, I'll blow his brains off!"

I turned and saw my master pointing a gun at my head.

"Please don't do it," I begged. "Please."

"Don't worry Riley," my master announced darkly. "If I have to shoot, you won't feel any pain and you will be in a happier place."

My master went from caring to a living nightmare.

"Don't shoot him," Poole said slowly and calmly.

He pointed the gun away from me and at Poole. I quickly reacted by crawling towards his leg and bit him as hard I as can. He grunted in pain and pointed the gun at my head.

"NNOOOOOOOO!" Lilly screamed.

_**BLAM!**_

I dropped to the floor as my blood oozed out of the bullet hole at the center of the ring on my forehead.

One second, I'm deaf.

Two seconds, everyone screams after me.

Three seconds, my master laughs hysterically.

Four seconds, I become blind.

Five seconds, I'm between life and death.

Six seconds, my body goes limp.

Seven seconds, my last word, "Briiiiiiiii…."

Eight seconds, I stop breathing.

Nine seconds, my heart stops.

Ten seconds, I'm dead.


	5. Chapter 5

For once, I felt peaceful as a white light shone above me. I laid on my side, struggling to keep my eyes open. I was breathing slower and slower as I saw a boy crouching next to me. He scratched my ear and smiled.

"Riley," his voice was gentle and calm. "Riley."

I looked upon his eyes, feeling safer and more secure.

"Don't you remember me Riley?"

"No," I barely shook my head.

"You should."

He petted my head and his eyes still glazed upon my crimson eyes.

"Don't let _anyone _hurt you. Not even Damion."

"I can't abandon my master."

"Riley, there are only partners not masters and slaves. You have to go back, the others need you."

I slowly began to fade away from this world as the boy continued to pet me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Everything will be clear in the end."

"I'm getting a heartbeat."

I opened my weakly and found myself in a room similar to the place where the humans in white coats examined me. The humans hooked a mask on my face, helping me breathe as I laid eyes on the bullet that entered my skull on a nearby tray and noticing my tag was off of my neck.

"B-b-bri?"

I was alive again. They rushed me to a small room and kept me in an incubator for the rest of the day along with the breathing mask and checked up on me every hour. They also checked my bullet wound to see if it grew better or worse. On day three, the humans let Poole, Zack, Lilly, Sparky, and Squirtle see me. By then, I was taken out of the incubator and stopped using the breathing mask. My tail swayed side to side when they came in, happy as I can be. Poole picked me up and petted me as I gave soft purrs and the woman in white talked to her.

"It's a miracle that he survived from getting shot that close, but now I'm speechless seeing him fully recovered in less than three days," the woman in white explained. "His brain activity has deeply increased in a positive way."

I took a small glance at the others who were studying me carefully and gave a small smile.

"That's incredible," Poole sounds relieved.

"It's a good thing you brought him in time. Do you know who caused it?"

Poole looked down and then back at the woman in white.

"Yes, but its too late to tell the police."

After a short pause, the woman in white continued on.

"You do have the options of leaving him here for one more day or take him home."

Poole placed me back on my bed and she walked out with the woman in white, leaving the others with me.

"I thought you'll be dead!" Lilly exclaimed as she ran towards me and hugged me deeply.

"Or end up worse," Zack added.

"What happened after Master I mean _Damion_ shot me?"

"Poole grabbed the gun and shot Damion at his legs," Sparky explained. "We barely made it out alive through the guards and swimming from the island to Canalave."

I saw Poole talking to the woman in white and was about to head towards her when Zack stopped me.

"If you're thinking that it was Poole who saved you, you're wrong," he said.

"Then who did?" I wondered.

"Squirtle saved you."

I looked at Squirtle as he quietly looked at the nearby window. I slowly lingered towards him and he glanced at me with his fragile eyes.

"Thank you for saving me from Damion," I said softly.

"It's what partners do," he finally said, "trying to keep the other from danger."

"_There are only partners not masters and slaves,"_ the boy repeated it in my head.

"Is it true? That you don't remember anything?"

"I woke up in a cage where Damion locked me up without any memory of myself."

He hugged me and whispered, "The only thing that matters is that you're safe."

Poole came back in the room with a weak smile.

"How are feeling Riley?"

"Great," I jittered.

"We were discussing and we decided that you can come with us."

All of us grew excited and began to chat loudly when the lights went out. Everything became dead silent except for the crackling on the speakers.

"Riley," a voice blasted through the speakers, "oh Riley."

I shuddered in fear as Poole pulled out her gun.

"I thought I got rid of him. I want all of you to stay close of me."

We did exactly as we're told and followed her throughout the empty hallway.

"Where's everybody?" Lilly asked. "It was crowded here a couple of minutes ago."

We stopped in the center of the lobby, abandoned and nothing but the sound of the light buzzing. I could see the exit a couple of feet away from us and began to trot towards it when Poole stopped me.

"That's what he wants you to do before he snatches you away from us again."

Suddenly, something dragged dragged me towards the wall so fast that it was a blur.

"Did you miss me?"

I looked up and spotted Damion with his nightmarish face of his.

"Leave him alone!" Poole demanded as she pointed the gun at him.

"Maybe you want your Squirtle and your best friend."

He sprinted in a blur and slammed Lilly and Squirtle against the wall next to me. The both of them yelped in pain and Zack and Sparky began to attack Damion. Flashes of lightning bolts struck Damion, but it had no effect on him. He snatched both of them and threw them like rag dolls. Poole began to shoot as he walked towards her. The bullets had no effect on Damion, making him godlike. He lifted Poole by the throat, chocking her.

"You think you can save their pathetic little lives and make sure that everything goes back how it was?" Damion questioned.

I slowly stood up, snarling at him. Damion turned around, surprised. He dropped Poole on the cold floor and approached towards me.

"Don't be a naughty Umbreon to your master Riley," he demanded.

I unleashed a beam of dark light at him. He was flung towards the hallway and I felt powerful, stronger, and the urge to kill grew. I ran after him as my rings glowed. I leaped on top of Damion and began mangling him. He shouted in pain as I sank my teeth on his neck. He was heading towards death when I saw the boy again and he pulled me away from Damion.

"Riley stop it!" he scolded.

"HE CAUSED ALL OF THIS!" I snarled in anger. "HE TRIED TO KILL ME AND THE OTHERS!"

"You're letting your instincts take the best of you," he continued, "you need to remember who you are."

"How does that help?" I snapped. "I have no clue who I am except for my name."

"You have to try for your sake and mine," he said calmly. "It's the only way."

The boy disappeared and I was alone with Damion. I ran back to the others, trying to control my urge to kill Damion. I slowly approached towards Lilly, Squirtle, Zack, and Sparky as Poole slowly stood up and picked up her gun.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked.

"What happened to you?" Lilly questioned as she stood up.

She trotted to me and gasped at the blood dripping from my mouth.

"Is that your blood?"

"It's Damion's," I told her.

"I don't feel so good," Zack huffed as he could barely stand on his feet.

I rushed over to him and helped him keep his balance.

"Take it little by little," I told him calmly.

"COME BACK HERE YOU WORTHLESS MUTT!"

I turned around, finding Damion enraged and the bite on his neck slowly faded away. He became a blur and ran after me with his eyes full of revenge. I pushed Zack out of the way and waited for my fate when Squirtle jumped in front of me and took the blow.  
"SQUIRTLE!" I screamed as I saw him slide to the wall, badly hurt and unconscious.

I dashed after him, scared as ever, and tried to wake him up.

"RILEY!"

I turned around and gaped at Damion holding Lilly and Zack in his arms as they squirmed, yelling my name. Poole pointed the gun at Damion and he smirked.

"Try to shoot without hitting them," he announced. "I'll make you a deal. You give me Riley and these two will be returned to you."

"Take me instead of them," she begged, "they have nothing to do this."

"They do, mostly Riley. Besides I already wasted my time with you. I don't need someone as worthless as you."

I slowly approached towards him and Poole tried to convince me to get away from him.

"Riley, come over here. We can still find another way to deal with this."

I ignored her and continued heading towards Damion. I sat in front of him and he let Lilly and Zack go as Sparky went towards them and helped Zack.

"Wise decision Riley," his voice sounded venomous and dark. "There's one thing left to do."

He pulled out a gun and shot Poole between her chest and arm. She collapsed on the floor and he quickly grabbed me from the ground. He began to crush my body with his strong hands and I shrieked in pain.

"UUUMMMMBBBBBIIIIII!"

Then we disappeared.

Day 60. It's been exactly two months since I last saw them. The only ones that seemed to bring everything back especially the answer to who was I. I had been beaten heavily by Damion ever since He brought me back to his island. I managed to stay strong and keep my hopes up for some miracle that they're alive and they're coming for me. I stared at the dark walls crowding around me and then at a small reflection of myself in my water bowl.

"You shouldn't worry so much."

I turned around and found the boy sitting next to me.

"They'll be back."

"I caused all of this," I told him as my voice began to break. "Poole might be dead, Squirtle might be dead, Zack and Lilly and Sparky have no one to protect them."

"They're not dead," he tried to calm me down. "They're waiting for you to come back. You're running out of time. I'm slowly fading away from this place and your last chance of having your memory back is slowly diminishing."

I looked at him and began to cry.

"You can't leave me," I pleaded. "You just can't."

"But I am and no one can stop it. You need to remember who you are before it's too late."

He disappeared again, leaving me in my messed up world. The door burst opened and I nearly jumped. There were two hooded figures approaching towards me.

"Is that him?" one of them asked.

"There's no doubt about it," the other replied.

One of them pulled out a needle and drugged me as the other made sure that no one won't see what's going on. I fell asleep unaware if these people will bring me closer to see the others or take my misfortune for the worst.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Riley's flashbacks are _Day 1, Day 13, etc._ Hopefully no one will get completely confused on the layout of this and future chapters of _Escape. _

Day 1. I was slowly walking towards Damion in his office as I grew scared. He gave a dead like glance at me and had his massive arms crossed. He gave a mischievous grin and I sat at least a foot away from him.

"I feel thrilled that you chose wisely even though it was only to save such worthless pests."

I ignored him in order to prevent growling at him or have another attempt to kill him.

"But all of this wouldn't have happen if you escaped."

"I'm sorry Damion," I looked down and said softly.

"I sometimes wonder what goes on in your pathetic little head. You do remember what happens to those who disobey me."

He slowly approached towards me and I began to shiver in fear.

"I'm sorry for making you furious!" I yipped. "I'm sorry for making it hard for you! I'm sorry for everything! Please don't hurt me!"

He grabbed me as he pulled out his leather belt.

"Maybe this will teach you to stop escaping!"

He gave a powerful swing and the belt smacked onto my back.

"BRI!" I shrieked as he hit me harder and harder. "BRI!BRI!BRI!"

He threw his belt and then pushed me to the floor. He clenched his hand into a fist and began striking me on my sides.

"Do you think of abandoning your master now?"

"UMBRI!BRI!"

He stopped and I was reduced to his worthless slave, crying his heart out from the enormous pain he received from his master.

"YOU WANT SOMETHING TO CRY ABOUT, YOU STUPID UMBREON?"

I ran off to my room with a trail of tears. I curled myself in a corner and continued to cry my pain away.

"Don't cry Riley," the boy's gentle voice said softly in my ear.

"How could I be so fucking stupid?" I wailed. "I screwed everything up!"

"It's not your fault."

"YES IT IS! EVERYONE WILL SUFFER BECAUSE ME!"

He scratched the back of my ear, trying to calm me down.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU RILEY?"

"Please don't let him hurt me," I begged the boy, "he's going to kill me. Please, don't leave me."

"Close your eyes and count to three," he said sweetly.

"RILEY!"

"O-one."

I heard Damion slam the door open and I kept my eyes closed.

"T-two."

Damion stomped his way towards me.

"GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

He was about to grab me as he sound furious and murderous.

"T-three."

I woke up from my horrible flash back. I was somewhere in the forest as I was surrounded by four hooded figures. I stood still, not knowing if they mean harm. They took off their hoods and gave smiles.

"Are you feeling a little better?" a girl asked.

I slowly nodded.

"We'll do our best to keep you from danger."

"W-who are you?" I asked, not knowing if they understood me.

"Like you, Damion wanted us for his own purposes," one of the boys explained.

"He took away our lives as humans," the other girl added.

"And to have slaves when his plan of taking over is complete," the other boy continued on.

"My name is Megan," the girl next to me announced, "and this is Trina, Peter, and Gregg."

"I'm Riley," I said softly.

"We know who you are," Peter answered, "and learned what Damion did to you."

"Wiping someone's memory and trying to convince them they're his _partner_," Trina said bitterly, "he should be punished for it."

"Where are we?" I asked them.

"In a very small island between Canalave and Iron Island," Gregg replied.

"I think we should change back before we get spotted," Megan warned.

Their bodies began to shake violently as their features began to change. I looked away, scared of what's going on with their bodies. When I looked back, they were evolutions of Evee. Megan was a Leafeon, Trina was a Glaceon, Peter was a Vaporeon, and Gregg was a Flareon.

"How are you able to do that?" I gasped in awe.

"Only a few are able to do it," Megan explained. "Out of all of his experiments he did on, only six are able to do it."

"Who's the other two?" I wondered.

"You are and a friend of ours."

I denied the idea that I'm able to be human and an Umbreon. For all I know, I could had never been human in the first place and be just an ordinary Umbreon.

"I don't think I'm able..." I said vividly.

"It might seem that we're just screwing with you but it's true," Trina interrupted. "Why do you think Damion only wanted you instead of all of the testers?"

"We should rest up and get ready for the long travel tomorrow," Gregg announced. "Heidi is expecting us."

"Is she the other one?"

"Yeah," Peter replied, "she's Megan's older sister and she has the rest that escaped with you."

My hopes of the others being alive went up and I became relieved that they're safe. I slowly closed my eyes as the full moon glimmered above us and my rings glowed, slowly healing the pain.

The baby blue sky was as clear as it could be as the sweet, gentle wind blew at my face. I stayed huddled behind an old, tall oak tree when I saw the boy and a girl around his age laying on the luscious green grass as it slowly swayed with the wind.

"I can't believe we just got back from Hoenn and defeated the Elite Four," the girl smiled.

"Yeah," the boy grinned back, "I still don't get this letter that wants us to go all the way to Sinnoh to meet some guy about some breakthrough or something like that."

My mind went crazy when the boy mentioned the letter and I slowly lingered closer.

"I called Emma a short while ago and she says that we should meet her at the Jubilife Pokemon Center after we deal with this thing in Canalave."

"Where's that?"

"I have a map."

The girl pulled out a map from her pocket and laid it on the grass. I slowly crept up, finding Damion's island. My heart began to race as everything froze and Damion appeared out of the shadows.

"Come back to me Riley," he gave a nightmarish smile.

He lunged at me and grabbed me violently.

"BRIIIIIIII!BRI!BRI!"

I cried as he dragged me away from them and Damion grew ready to finish me off.

"Lights out."

He gave a powerful blow on the head and everything grew dark.

I quickly snapped my eyes open, gasping for air. I looked around, finding the others in their human forms.

"Did you sleep well?" Megan asked.

I slowly nodded and trotted with her as the sun rose slowly from the horizon. We met with the others at a small raft with a couple of sacks full of food.

"We have to get to Jubilife quickly," Gregg announced quickly. "It looks like Damion regain consciousness sooner than we thought."

"Did he call reinforcements?" Megan asked.

"He called the cops and his little friends all over the Sinnoh region," Trina replied. "It'll be hard for us to get there unnoticed."

"You guys shouldn't have to go through all of this trouble I caused," I told them.

They grew silent and faced me.

"Damion wants me and won't stop until he has me in his hands again. I already caused a lot of trouble to the others and I don't want you be in this. Bring me back to him, I can handle getting punished."

"Riley, we're all in it," Peter said calmly. "You shouldn't have the thought that its your fault. Its Damion's fault for forcing you going through it in the first place."

My ears and tail drooped down, beginning to feel sick again.

"I don't feel so good," I whimpered as my tail went between my legs.

I collapsed on the floor, giving uncontrollable spasms.

"Is it happening?" Megan gasped.

"Hold him down," Peter ordered as I cried in pain.

Peter and Gregg held me as Trina and Megan watched in horror. I did the best as I can to fight it, using up all of my energy. Then, everything grew dark.

Day 13.

"LET ME OUT!" I shrieked. "LET ME OUT!"

"Shut up Umbreon!" Typhlosion glared at me as his voice was full of anger.

After the second day I was captive under Damion's hands, I grew rowdy and screamed my demands to be set free and away from this place. Damion thought the best way to shut me up was to beat me 'til I'm scared enough to not even think of attempting again. On Day 5, he figured out it didn't work and decided to go to drastic measures which brings Typhlosion to the picture and placed him in charge for my "care".

"YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!" I continued to shriek.

"If you don't shut up right now, the master will be having grilled Umbreon for dinner," Typhlosion threatened.

"Damion is no master," I laughed. "He's more of an abuser than someone who gives a damn about his 'partner'."

Typhlosion faced towards me and spat out a long jet of fire.

"BRRIIIII!" I shrieked in pain as the flames wrapped and burned every square inch of my body.

Typhlosion snickered at me as I collapsed on the floor with my fur singed and my bruises began to swell with pain.

"I warned you Umbreon," Typhlosion grimaced, "you're just lucky that I didn't burn you into charcoal."

I held in the pain and my crimson eyes laid on the door slightly opened.

"Maybe I would enjoy being charcoal than spend my days in this corrupted place and being forced to obey Damion and deal with a scum like you."

Typhlosion became enraged in anger and puffs of smoke came out of his nostrils. He released a jet of wicked flames at me. I managed to dodge the attack and ran under him, making my escape. I bolted out the door when Typhlosion was right behind me, chasing his pathetic prey.

"Come back here!" he ordered as he was almost able to grab my tail.

He was fast, but I was faster. I continued to escape as fast as my little legs can go and raced down the stairs as the humans in white coats did nothing but to stare at the scene we're making. Typhlosion began blasting great balls of fire and I barely managed to miss every single attack. I was able to see the way out of this miserable place, the homestretch.

"You better come back before I roast you alive!"

Typhlosion continued to threaten me, trying to keep me from escaping and from getting Damion displeased. I didn't care if he would roast me alive or have me for lunch, I was finally going to escape from it all. I was at least a mere foot away when out of nowhere a bolt of electricity struck me and forced me to collapsed on the floor.

"BRIII!" I exclaimed in pain as I felt my body being shattered into pieces by the massive energy of electricity.

I clutched in the pain when I saw Damion towering above with his metal rod of his that he uses to "tame the bad Pokémon".

"Why do you be so difficult to deal with Riley?" he asked me.

He pressed his metal rod against my fur and released more electricity.

"BRI!"

I curled myself up as I grind my teeth together and forced my eyes closed.

"Do you still want to escape?"

The pain became stronger and I tried to bare with it as long as I can. He finally stops and I whimpered in pain, forcing to make myself look weak and helpless.

"Excellent work Typhlosion for keeping him from escaping," he acknowledged him. "I don't know what I'll do without you."

Damion gives me a devious smile.

"Before you take our naughty Umbreon back to his little room, I want to deal with him personally."

Typhlosion respectfully backed away as Damion slowly reached out his hand. I grew of Damion trying to hurt me even more and did the only thing that I regret of ever doing. I sank my teeth in his arm and bit him as hard as I could. Damion shrieked in pain as I forced my teeth to sink further and further into his body. He managed to push me off of him without tearing or ripping his flesh and pulled out what I first thought was a gun. I completely froze, letting Damion's blood that was on my teeth slowly drip from my mouth to the ground as he still pointed what I quickly figured out was a tranquilizer.

"You should stop biting respectable people Riley," Damion began hold in the pain as his arm began turning red and began to sweat like crazy, "you might've picked up a disease when you left your one and only home."

He loaded the tranquilizer and pointed it at my side.

"Maybe you need to take a little nap."

Out of nowhere, I began to feel this unusual sensation going on with my body and Damion gave a face of terror.

"Oh shit!" he exclaimed as he panicked and pulled the trigger.

I felt a sharp pain at my side and everything began slur together and melt away. The world grew dark before I saw a glance of my body when I felt it change.


	7. Chapter 7

"_Hurry up before we get left behind!"_

"_Goodbye Jhoto and hello Sinnoh!"_

"_Pika pi!"_

"_Squirtle!"_

I slowly woke up as the smell of dew tickled my nose.

"You're finally awake."

I looked around, finding Megan as a Leafeon. She huddled next to me and smiled, trying to keep my spirits up. Our tails intertwine with each other as we felt the cold sea breeze gently blowing at our faces. Her eyes were innocent and made me feel safe and protected. I curled my lips, feeling my body heat increase every second.

"Something wrong?" she asked me sweetly.

"No," I said quickly, feeling my ears and cheeks getting hot.

"Do you feel uncomfortable about this?"

"No, I don't. It's just I keep having weird things going on."

"Like what?"

"Do you know who Alice is?" I asked after a short pause.

"She's your sister Riley."

"_Thanks for saving me from those creeps Riley. I don't know how to repay you."_

"_Knowing that you're safe is enough. Just know that I'm always there to protect you Alice."_

The name kept bugging me since Day 19, driving me crazy to who she was. Now learning that I have a sister makes me want to learn more about my past and come back to her. We were still huddled together and I gave her a soft smile. My ears were down as I felt getting my body getting warm again.

"Where are we anyways?" I asked her.

"In an abandoned dock in Canalave," she smiled. "The others went to gather more supplies because unfortunately the raft sunk when we barely reached the shore."

I stared at the ocean in the background as I heard the waves coming in and out.

"Damion's out there," I said softly, "and he'll be back for me."

I stared at the ocean for a long time and Megan nudged me.

"Let's stop talking about Damion," her soothing voice flowed towards my ears. "You want to go and look around Canalave?"

"Won't trainers try to capture us?"

Megan nipped her clothes nearby and dragged them to the other side where I couldn't see her. After less than a minute, she came out in her human form and still smiled at me.

"Does this solve your problem?"

We walked around Canalave as the sun gave off its warm rays above us. I was as happy as I could be, not worrying about anything. Especially Damion. We sat in a bench underneath the shade and I curled myself up on her lap, purring as Megan gently stroked my fur. I heard ringing nearby and I quickly jerked my head up, finding a man pushing a weird looking cart.

"Nothing to be afraid of Riley," she assured. "Are you hungry?"

The last time I had anything in me was the day I escaped which was scraps from Damion's meals. I slowly nodded and she carefully placed me on the other side of the bench. She jogged up the man as I stared at her, protecting her from a distance.

"Hey Riley."

I turned to the other side of the bench, finding the boy next to me.

"How's my little Umbreon?" he smiled while he petted me and I purred with satisfaction. "Being a little adventurous I suppose."

"The others told me that one of them has Zack, Lilly, Squirtle, and Sparky in Jubilife," I said happily and wagged my tail. "I can't wait to see them. I just can't wait!"

I suddenly felt that I was being watched and looked at my surroundings, finding a Ninetails staring at me in the bushes. My ears went down and I began nipping my left ear like a human girl sometimes has a lock of her hair in her mouth.

"Are you okay Riley?"

I was too frightened to respond.

"Riley?"

I stared into his eyes, hoping it will go away. He stared off in the distance and then faced me.

"I don't see anything that might scare you."

I looked back, finding the Ninetails gone. I was still nipping my ear when the boy went back to petting me.

"I thought you would've left already," I told him.

"I will never leave you Riley," he smiled as he petted me once more. "Even if I disappear, I will still be with you."

"Are you okay Riley?"

I looked back and found Megan glancing at me with her sweet, Leafeon like eyes as she held two ice cream cones in each hand.

"I got a cone for you," she smiled as she sat next to me.

"Umbri," I said smoothly as I huddled at her side.

She held my cone for me as I began licking the creamy frozen treat happily.

"Enjoying it?" she asked me.

"Um," I smiled as I stared at her with my mouth and my nose covered in the ice cream, causing her to laugh. "Breon?"

"You can be cute sometimes Riley," she petted me once more.

I blushed and began licking off the ice cream after I figured it was all over my face when a human boy came up to with a weird grin.

"Hey," he said coolly.

"Hi," Megan said awkwardly, giving him a small smile.

I watched the boy carefully, curious and protective towards Megan.

"Wanna battle?"

"Do you feel up to it Riley?" Megan asked me.

"Umbreon!" I exclaimed, wanting to battle.

"Alright then, let's battle."

"Bri!" I cheered.

I stood still, eager for my first battle, as the boy pulled out what the human called a pokeball and threw it a couple of feet away from me. There was a huge flash and I faced my opponent, a Graveler.

"Ready to have your Umbreon pounded?" the boy asked with a grin on his face.

"Show them what we're made of Riley!"

"What a funny name for a male Umbreon," the Graveler snickered.

"Let's see what you'll say after I take you down," I grinned, getting energetic and hyper.

"Graveler, use Rollout!"

I stared at the Graveler as he began rolling my way with such force.

"Oh crap," I said to myself.

"Riley, dodge!"

I sprinted out of the way, barely avoiding his attack.

"Use rollout again!" the boy ordered.

I began sprinting for my life as the Graveler was right behind me.

"Crap!Crap!Crap!"

"Riley keep running!" Megan announced.

I rolled my eyes, knowing that I have to run if I don't want to be the first Umbreon flattened into a pancake.

_Use your surroundings Riley!_ The boy's voice rang in my head.

I looked around as I ran in circles with the Graveler behind me. My crimson eyes focused on a nearby tree and then glanced at Megan, giving her the devious idea.

"On my count dodge Riley."

I made sure that I wasn't making it obvious to the Graveler or his trainer and headed for the closest tree I could find.

"Come on Megan," I said to myself as my legs began to grow weary and the Graveler grew closer and closer.

It was at least five feet between the tree and me.

"Get ready to knock him down the tree!" the Graveler's trainer announced.

The Graveler was now inches away from me and I could feel my tail rubbing against his rough texture.

"Dodge Riley!" Megan exclaimed.

I rolled out of the way, surprising the Graveler and caused him to collide head first on the tree. I gasped for air and stared at the Graveler as he slowly stood up.

"Riley, use head butt!"

I charged at the Graveler as the adrenaline and an incredible sensation kicked in. I slammed into the Graveler, sending him a few feet away.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Owie!" I exclaimed as I rubbed my head from the head butt. "Bad move! Bad move!"

"Graveler quick, use Focus Punch!"

I let my guard down, still rubbing my head, when the Graveler gave a powerful punch to my face. I flew to the other side of our little battling arena where Megan was standing and groaned in pain.

"Riley!" Megan gasped.

She began looking through her bag for a potion to use as I tried to lift myself up. The sun was immediately blocked by a large shadow and I slowly looked up, finding the Graveler towering above me.

"Finish him off with strength!"

The Graveler began build up his energy and grew ready to prepare to attack. My eyes gained contact with his and released a weird pulse through his eyes, making the Graveler freeze and showed love in his eyes.

"Oh god, did I just use attract?" I questioned myself.

Not good, especially male to male. The Graveler's trainer grew furious and began to question Megan.

"What's wrong with your Umbreon?"

"What do you mean?" Megan asked, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Your boy Umbreon used attract on my boy Graveler!"

"Oh crap," she stared at the Graveler who did nothing but glanced at me with his eyes full of affection and then at me.

I grew scared of what the Graveler might do, causing my mind to go blank.

"Riley, use hyper beam!" Megan announced.

I held in all of my energy and let it burst out of my body, letting the multicolored beam strike the Graveler. He collapsed on the floor, unconscious and I slowly stood up with almost all of my energy gone.

"Good job Riley!" Megan smiled as she went up and hugged me.

"Umbri!" I exclaimed with joy as I began wagging my tail and licked her cheeks without thinking.

"Good battle," Megan told the trainer.

"Get your gay Umbreon away from me," he threatened as he returned his Graveler back into his pokeball.

My front paws were carefully placed on her arms as I glanced up at her, confused.

"Don't worry about it Riley," Megan assured, "I know you didn't mean to use attract."

"And I hope you didn't mean to battle."

The both of us looked around, finding Trina and Peter with their arms crossed.

I buried my face in Megan's chest, trying to hide from them.

"Hope you have a good explanation," Peter announced.

"What you guys did was reckless," Trina scolded us when we arrived back at our dock. "You should know better Megan. You could've gotten Riley hurt or worse."

"I did what I was supposed to do, stay with Riley until he woke up and then I took him out for a little walk because he needed it."

"But letting him battle against a Graveler?"

"Umbreon," I interrupted them.

"At least let him talk," Megan told her.

"I-it was my idea to battle in the first place," I said softly as I looked down. "I'm sorry for doing something reckless."

I slowly looked up, finding Damion towering above.

"You've been a very naughty Umbreon Riley," he announced in his nightmarish voice of his.

My ears drooped down as I shivered horribly, too frightened to move.

"Time to show you what happens to the little naughty Umbreons."

"I'm sorry!" I pleaded as he grew closer. "I'm sorry! I'll be a good little Umbreon!"

I began to sob at this point.

"Please don't hurt me!"

He pulled out the gun that almost killed me and pointed it at my forehead. I began to panic and sobbed even louder.

"Please, I'm begging you!"

"Goodbye Riley."

The gun went off and I closed my eyes as I welcomed the unexpected death.

"Are you okay Riley?" Trina asked.

I snapped my eyes open as they stared at me confused.

I slowly looked up and took slow, deep breaths.

"I'm fine," I said softly after a short pause.

I began to rub my front leg with my right paw, trying to calm myself. Trina, Peter, and Megan discussed the rest of the plans to reach Jubilife and meet with Megan's sister. When Gregg came back from gathering more supplies and found out that I had my first battle, boy was he pissed. He immediately changed into his Flareon form and decided to be my bodyguard/caretaker to make sure that I won't get into trouble until we reach Jubilife. It was midnight when I couldn't go to sleep in our temporary home. I took a glance at Megan and Gregg sleeping next to me on each side. I carefully slipped out without any movements that could wake them. I sat right on the edge of the dock and stared at the bright, luminous moon in clear night sky as my rings glowed. Being under the moon helped calm my mind and take off the pain on my chest, but it also brought back the dangers and the pretty messed up things that gave me emotional and physical pain. I began to think about everyone; Squirtle, Sparky, Zack, Poole, Alice, Gregg, Trina, Peter, and the two that I thought of the most; Megan and Lilly. I want to remember. No, I _must_ remember my past. I need to find out the truth: am I just an Umbreon? Or something more?


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I decided to alter a scene for the younger readers and would like to apologize for those who weren't really happy with the original scene. Anyways let's continue!**

Day 37. I lay on my belly inside of my tiny cage, staring at my paws, as my ears, muzzle, legs, tail, and my neck were chained up. I haven't eaten in days and talked in weeks. The door slammed opened and I took a slow, careful, little glance; finding Typhlosion carrying a waste basket.

"Here's your food," he said deviously as he dumped the scraps of his and Damion's past meals on my head.

I shook it off and ate a little of the scraps, knowing it'll be a few more days until my next feeding time. I stared at him with my eyes full of innocence and he gave a wild grin. He opened the cage door and unchained me as I stood still.

"Don't be shy."

I lingered out of the cage, not wanting to anger Typhlosion.

"You're very strong," he said as he petted my head, making my heartbeat race. "I want you to battle me."

"W-w-what?" my voice shuddered.

"You heard me with your big ears, battle me."

"N-no."

"No?"

"I don't want to," I looked away.

"Oh you don't want to fight?"

He picked me up and slammed me against the wall as hard as he could. My teeth rattled as I dropped to the floor. He approached towards with his wildly grin scaring me even more.

"Come on little Umbreon, fight me!"

He began using flamethrower, charring up my body.

"Brrriiii!"

He began to tackle me hard, giving me indescribable pain as I cried out in pain and hoped he'd stopped. My body ached in pain as Typhlosion was about to unleash his most powerful move, inferno.

"No!" I shrieked as I used hyper beam to defend myself.

He was thrown to the other side, almost unconscious. I huffed with my body slightly signed and Typhlosion gave a small smirk. Damion came in the room, looking at me and then at Typhlosion, and exposed his horrific anger.

"RILEY!"

He grabbed me by the ears and mounted on top of me as I cried in pain.

"You really crossed the line now!"

"Typhlosion was going to hurt me bad!" I exclaimed. "Please, you got to belie…!"

He gave a powerful blow on my right cheek and I dropped to the cold floor with my body paralyzed from the blow. He picked up my incredibly painful body as I lowered my eyes to the ground. He threw me out in the back and didn't care when I crashed onto the stone hard ground.

"You'll stay out here until you're a good little Umbreon instead of a rotten, _bitching _fleabag."

He slammed the door closed and I slowly crawled inside of a bush, whining in pain. I stared at the moon above me, giving its glorious shine. I cried to the heavens, wanting for it all to end and to have my family, friends, and my life back.

I watched the waves coming in and out as the morning sun was blocked by the dark clouds, bringing a strong storm among us.

"You're up early," Gregg smiled as he sat next to me.

"Careful, I don't want you to tumble into the ocean," I smiled back.

"Were you out here all night?"

"I love the moon and I can be nocturnal," I told him.

"Now you sound like a real Umbreon."

I stared back at the ocean and Gregg tried to get my attention again.

"Hungry?"

"Pass," I replied softly.

I began to feel lightheaded and the world became disoriented.

"Oh," I groaned as I began to lose my balance.

"Riley? Y-your eyes! T-they're blue!"

I collapsed on the floor and blacked out as Gregg nudged me and called my name. Suddenly, everything went from pitch black to a deck on a ship where I saw the boy with the same girl and the scene became familiar to me.

"I wonder where they went," the girl smiled.

"Hopefully they won't get in trouble," the boy smiled back.

I slowly slinked between their feet and looked up at them, knowing it's safe to watch very close without getting noticed.

"_We are now arriving Canalave. Don't forget__ to gather your belongings and have a nice day."_

"Canalave?" I asked myself. "Why is he doing here?"

"Let's go find Squirtle and Sparky," the boy sighed.

Squirtle? Sparky? What on Earth is going on? I began nibbling my right ear as I was confused, scared, and thinking I might've gone crazy. I followed them out of the boat from a distance as Squirtle stayed close to the boy happily and Sparky was on the girl's head to get a better view of Canalave. Everything began to feel familiar as I stayed close to them, feeling something was coming back. It's been two hours when we walked around Canalave, exploring and sightseeing. It was around noon when we were near the bridge.

"What do you think the stranger wants to meet us?" the girl asked the boy.

"I'm not so sure," he wondered, "Probably just heard about us in Jhoto or something."

"We need to rest for awhile," she said softly. "I don't think that Sparky can take another step."

"Yeah Squirtle looks like he's getting tired too," the boy added.

We sat in the cool grass and they began looking for something to eat in their bags when someone approached towards us.

"Excuse me."

My heart raced when I heard the voice. I slowly looked up, shivering in fear as everything began to blur. I was taken away and brought back to reality before I could see the face.

I yawned as I opened my eyes with the sound of rain pouring down on the Earth and the smell of silt and moist plant life tickled my nose. Everything was dark and I could tell I as wrapped up in a warm, snugly blanket. I heard something banging side to side on the walls as the ground shook. I was stuffed comfortably in a backpack. I could hear voices outside and I knew if I was loud enough, I could get out.

"Umbreon," I whined as I wiggled around, "Umbri. Umbri. Breon."

I felt myself being carefully placed on the ground and the bag opening slowly.

"Awww, what a cute little Umbreon!"

I focused my eyes on the figure in front me, quickly finding it was a Furret. She pinched my cheeks and talked to me as if I were a baby which felt awkward and good at the same time.

"Fay," I heard Megan chuckle.

Megan took me out of the backpack and placed me carefully on the soft, green grass.

"Riley, this is my partner Fay," Megan introduced, "and Fay, this is Riley."

"Nice to meet you Riley!" Fay exclaimed as she petted my head.

"Nice to meet you too," I gave a soft smile.

I looked around the enormous tree that all of us were under to keep us dry. Trina was reading a magazine sitting nearby, Peter was asleep as a Vaporeon, and Gregg was curled up not too far and raced towards me the second he saw me.

"Riley! I'm so relieved that you're okay!" Gregg smiled.

Trina peeked over and rushed over towards us.

"Oh my god Riley!" Trina screamed as she carried me in her arms and swung me around with glee. "Do you feel better?"

"Getting dizzy," I announced as she span faster and faster.

"Sorry, just happy that you're okay," Trina gently set me next to Gregg.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We're between Canalave and Jubilife," Megan replied. "We'll be on our way as soon as the rain stops."

"Yay! I exclaimed.

I cuddled next to Megan as we spent most of the time talking (when I woke Peter up using tackle) and I began to learn about them.

"Do you guys have partners?" I asked while I glanced at Fay who was next to me.

"My partner is Stravi," Peter announced, "She's a Staravia."

"My awesome partner is Lopunny," Trina boasted, "and she can kick all of the baddies asses and look good doing it."

"I have my Luxray who's willing to stand by my side no matter what happens," Gregg told me.

"Besides Fay, I have Leaf who's a Chikorita, and Marill," Megan added.

"We're like a happy family!" Fay grinned.

The last word what Fay said rang in my head louder than the other words. I began to remember those that were close to me like family.

"I had a family like you guys," I said softly and slowly. "Squirtle, Ty, Magmus, and Luna…"

I began to cry, feeling lonelier than before.

"I'll give anything to see them again!"

Megan scratched the back of my ear, trying to calm me down.

"You'll see them again. You will."

Day 37-Day 38. I heard the door open and I stayed hidden in my bush, too scared to think of who it might be.

"I know you're here Umbreon," Typhlosion called out.

I kept myself low as I saw his feet pass by. I sighed quietly in relief until he torched the bush down, quickly spotting me.

"There you are," he smirked, "I've been looking for you everywhere."

He picked me up as I shivered in fear and gently held me in his arms.

"Poor Riley, being naughty again? Do you want to be a good little Umbreon towards Damion?"

"Y-yes," I nodded.

"Then you better start obeying to what I tell you or there _will_ be consequences and you might end up somewhere even worse."

He gently placed me on the ground as I stared at him quietly. He looked at me oddly and began stroking my fur. I knew something bad was going to happen, but I couldn't determine what.

"Come over here slave," he said coldly.

"W-w-what?"

"I said come over here!"

He grabbed me by the ears (which it still hurt from what Damion did) and brought me extremely close to him.

"You want to know how to escape from all of this, don't you?."

"Y-yes."

"Well there is one way.."

"W-what's that?"

"Die."

He threw me on the ground hard, paralyzing me. I gave a loud yip as he began to kick me hard and used Cut. I cried in pain as I began to bleed from his attacks.

"BRI!"

I tried to move away, but moving couldn't save me from the beating. I could barely breathe when he prepared to whip his wicked flames at me.

"Get away from me!" I screamed as I slashed my claws at his face, causing him to shout in pain.

"Crazy mutt!" he yelled as he grew ready to burn me into a crisp.

"Please don't hurt me!" I whimpered. "Please!"

"Tell you what, you be my humble and you don't have to worry about Damion anymore.."

"What?"

"You heard me, be my slave or.."

"No anything but that!"

He picked me up and began taking me back inside.

"You are and forever will be my slave," he whispered in my ear, "and if you screw up, you will never see daylight and moonlight again."

"Are you ready Riley?"

I looked up and found the others all packed and ready to go.

"Coming," I said softly as I uncurled myself and stretched my legs.

I trotted right next to Megan and noticed that Fay wasn't around.

"Where's Fay?" I asked her.

"She's in her pokeball," she replied.

I hate pokeballs a lot especially if trainers are looking at you, holding one in their hand, and trying to figure out if you belong to someone or not. Also the fact that there's nothing inside, almost made me insane. Long story, don't really want to remember Day 12.

"You okay Riley?" Gregg asked as he walked next to me. "You don't look very happy about seeing everyone again."

"Still sleepy," I yawned.

"That shows you to stay up late," he grinned.

"Alright everyone," Trina announced. "Let's get this show on the road!"

"No one is going anywhere!"

All of us turned around and found a Ninetails with puffs of smoke coming out of her nostrils. Her majestic cream colored tails lashed around as her ember like eyes glared at me.

"Nice to see all of you again. Especially you, Riley."

_What does she mean again? _I thought.

"Oh Riley!" she called me. "Come over here."

"Get away from him," Megan threatened as she picked me up and held me close. "Before I come over and take you down myself."

"You're such a pathetic Leafeon," the Ninetails laughed. "You know well that I'm stronger than you and you also know very well that I made you to who you are today."

"Then you have to go through all of us," Peter announced as he clenched his fist.

"If you don't want to make the biggest mistake of your life, then I suggest that you hand Riley over to me."

"If you don't want to face humiliation, then I suggest that you tail on out of here before we go and kick _your_ pathetic ass," Trina threatened.

The Ninetails began to puff up more smoke as she held in her power.

"Megan, hang onto Riley and get him out of here," Gregg whispered.

The Ninetails shot long jets of flames at us and we all began to scramble.

"Go now!"

Megan held me tight and began to run away from the battle as the others went into their Eeveelution forms and began attacking her.

"What about the others?" I asked, panicking and worrying at the same time.

"They'll be fine," Megan told me.

I took a small peak behind us and already found Gregg and Peter getting beaten heavily. I could hear their cries of help, making me hurt on the inside.

"You think a puny Glaceon like you could stop me?" I heard the Ninetails question out loud.

"You're going to regret seeing me," Trina began to hiss.

I looked back again, watching Trina using her best attacks on Ninetails which was super effective. After waiting for the perfect moment, the Ninetails bit Trina's neck which such force and threw around like a rag doll.

"TRINA!" I screamed as I heard her whimpering in pain.

"Three down and one to go before I collect my prize."

"Megan!" I cried as I witnessed the Ninetails getting ready to release a massive fireball.

When Megan noticed, it was too late to react and we were flown off of each other. I rolled on the hard ground, taking not a lot of impact, and stared at Megan who was changing into a Leafeon.

"Megan, don't!" I cried.

"Get out of here Riley!" she ordered as she raced after to attack the Ninetails.

I stood there, scared out of my mind, and watched helplessly as the Ninetails used fire spin on Megan. She whimpered in pain as the Ninetails crawled on top of her and prepared to finish her off.

"Now it's time to face your fate!"

"Leave her alone!"

The Ninetails glanced upon me and gave a wildly grin.

"You stay out of this Umbreon and watch your mate get slain by her own words."

"Get the hell away from her!"

I slammed onto her body hard and forced her, flung her a few feet from us.

"You're going to regret doing that!" The Ninetails screamed in anger.

Oh crap. She created another fire spin and I barely dodged it. I yelled in anger I as used all of my moves and she dodged every single one. Her body burst in flames as mine was surrounded by dark energy. We raced towards each other as our power grew stronger and we became blurs.

"RILEY!" Megan screamed.

The both of us collided head to head and unleashed all of our power at once. Everything turned white and I couldn't feel body.

"UMBREON!" I shrieked in pain. "UMBREON!"

I was in a white void, feeling the impact of the attack striking me badly. Memories from the past began to flicker in front of my eyes and flowed into my head. I suddenly remember more names and where I came from: the Jhoto region.

"Come on!" I heard the boy's voice.

I saw him along with the girl trying to escape a fallen Damion.

"It's locked!" the girl exclaimed as she tried to open the door.

The humans in white coats noticed them and grabbed a hold of them.

"Sparky!" she screamed as one of them took Sparky off of her hands.

"PIKA PI!"

"SQUIRTLE!" Squirtle exclaimed as another one took him off the boy's hands violently.

"I'm not letting you take them!" the boy yelled as he broke free from the hold and ran after them.

Damion got up from the ground and tackled the boy down hard.

"Where do you think you're going?" he questioned angrily. "You're helping me with my project remember?"

I began to remember this memory as I felt a sharp pain crawling through my body. I continued to watch as he took them to the machine.

"Let me go!" the girl screamed. "We don't have anything!"

"But you have yourselves," Damion announced, "and that's enough for us."

They threw the two humans in the machine and Damion began to activate the machine.

"Let us out of here!" the boy screamed from the inside.

"But you two are part of the project," Damion gave a devilish smile.

I heard them screaming as the lights flashed through the window. When the machine was done, Damion casually walked over and opened the door. He took out an Espeon.

_Lilly._

And then he took an Umbreon.

_Me._

Then, more memories flashed before my eyes that happened after the day Lilly and I were transformed into pokemon. After I saw the memory that started everything (when I truly lost myself and became Damion's little pet), the boy, I mean the human me, appeared and crouched at my side.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked sweetly as he scratched the back of my ear.

"You're me," I said after the pain stopped. "Riley Tanner, age fifteen, and from the Jhoto region. Lilly and I were tricked by Damion and were transformed into pokemon because of him."

"It wasn't him who transformed you into a pokemon," he corrected.

"What do you mean?" I asked quizzically.

He showed me a memory to answer my question. One that unraveled why Damion and that Ninetails wanted me so badly, one that will change my life forever, and one that will make me stay mad at Lilly for a long time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Thank you all who commented and/or read so far in this story. It's means a lot, I mean A LOT, that you guys support and those who help me making the story stronger by commenting ^_^. Also, the characters will come and give us their bios and what they like about Escape so far and I really don't want to say it but we are three chapters away from the finale of **_**Escape**_** T_T. I will like to thank you all again for being there for me. And now let us begin chapter 9 of my first fanfic, **_**Escape**_** !**

I slowly opened my eyes, feeling the god awful pain crawling all over my body. My fingers ran through the wet grass as the cold air kissed my skin, giving me goose bumps. I was Riley Tanner again, human and apparently naked. I glanced at the destruction the Ninetails and I made, not knowing what I was capable of.

"Riley!"

I slowly lifted my head finding Peter, Gregg, and Trina racing towards me in their human forms.

"Hand me a potion Peter," Gregg directed.

"Here's a blanket so we don't have to see your doodle," Trina said as she threw a small blanket at me and looked away.

I quickly wrapped the blanket over my waist while Gregg sprayed the potion at all of my bruises.

"Where's the Ninetails?" I asked.

"She left the second she regained her energy," Peter told me.

"I managed to get him some clothes!" Megan announced as she headed towards us. "Thank goodness you're alright."

"I'm happy that all of you are… um…breon…bri."

I was an Umbreon and stared at them as I grew confused.

"I thought you'd stop eventually," she sighed.

"Umbreon?"

"Apparently, you haven't stopped changing back and forth since you collided."

I almost instantly transformed back as a human with my stomach feeling horrible, not used to the transformation.

"I see what you mean," I groaned, holding my sides and was covered in sweat. "I don't know how long I can hold it 'til I...umbri."

I whimpered softly as I stared at them, holding in the pain.

"I got some painkillers in my bag," Trina said as she began to look through her bag.

I went up to her and licked her hand, showing gratitude for her trying to help me.

"Anytime Riley," she smiled and petted my head. "You might want to get off of my lap before you go human again."

I slinked away and instantly changed back in my human form before I was able to stay put.  
"We should wait until you can control the transformation," Gregg told me.

"Let's go," I declined. "I'll eventually stop and it won't be long before the Ninetails and probably Damion try to snatch me away again."

"Come on then!" Trina announced as she stood up. "Heidi can't wait forever!"

"Will you be okay?" Megan asked me softly.

"Umbri," I assured after changing back into an Umbreon.

After a half an hour of changing back and forth and reaching the half point between Canalave and Jubilife, I managed to control the unexpected shifting from a human to an Umbreon (or the other way around) and stayed in my human form. I scurried off in the bushes with the clothes Megan brought me. I slipped on the dark jeans, feeling the warmth coming back to me, and the dark grey v-neck with a faint giant pokeball on it. I quickly put on the grey kicks, feeling unusual; but shrugged knowing I spent about two and a half months as an Umbreon. I swept the black fedora from the moist ground and slipped it over my long black hair.

"Are you done yet?"

"Just about done!" I replied back.

I trotted out of the bushes and met up with the others who were examining me.

"Not too shabby," Trina smiled as she circled around me. "Better than being naked by a long shot and your cuteness level is still the same even as a human."

"Thanks I guess," I gave a small smile.

"We're almost in Jubilife," Peter announced as he looked at the map. "If I could figure which direction to go, we will get there in no time."

My small smile faded away, being reminded about Lilly.

"Are you okay?" Megan asked me soothingly as she huddled by my side.

"I'm fine," I said after a short pause.

"You don't seem happy about seeing your friends again."

"I'm okay Megan," I assured.

She slowly grabbed my hand, making me feel calmer and less furious at Lilly. I glanced at her dark brown eyes and she glanced at my red eyes. Her glowing brown hair with a strip of her hair green seemed vibrant under the sunlight. My fingertips ran slowly on her black vest and her soft green shirt, almost at her shorts.

"You're injured almost everywhere at your torso," I said softly.

"I'm okay," she assured, trying to keep me at ease.

I still glanced at her eyes, feeling warm and having an unusual feeling that I had when I laid eyes on her at the abandoned dock back at Canalave.

"Come you two," Gregg announced as he and Trina forced us to continue forward on our journey to Jubilife.

The city was full of people and pokemon, definitely different than Iron Island. The five of us strolled around Jubilife as the day grew dark again, getting ready to rain again. Peter was trying to find the pokemon center even though he started to show that he has poor navigational skills, Trina was acting her crazy-sometimes- impulsive self, Gregg was helping Peter, and Megan stayed me, holding my hand as I began thinking about Alice and my mother back in New Bark at the Jhoto region, hoping they were safe.

"The pokemon center is up ahead," Peter announced after almost two hours of searching for it.

"Wait a minute, didn't we pass through here before?" I asked. "We came from over there."

"What the fuck! You made us go in circles!" Trina remarked angrily.

"No need to be angry," Peter defended himself. "You weren't the one using a map."

"Who needs a map when you could've walk straight or ask for directions?"

Her hand turned blue and smacked him on the back of his head.

"Common sense."

"Can you stop freezing your hand to whack us?"

"Let's all go inside before we see a Vaporeon and a Glaceon trying to kill each other," Megan interrupted.

"Come on Trina," Gregg held onto her.

"If you try to do anything like him I swear-"

"I think you're forgetting I'm a fire type and you're an ice type," Gregg cut her off.

"I will tell you nicely how to do it right," Trina saved herself.

"Let's go Peter," I told him as Megan, Peter, and I followed behind them.

"You guys did understand I was using the map, right?"

"Yeah," Megan and I said in unison.

Megan and Gregg approached towards the front desk as I made sure Peter and Trina won't try to kill each other. They began to fight over a chair, almost creating a scene, and I quickly ended it by taking it, forcing them to sit the opposite sides.

"Why do you guys fight a lot?" I questioned them; hopefully it will stop them from future fights.

"Because he doesn't use his common sense which results him to being a fail," Trina answered.

"And she's obnoxious, mean, and pushy," Peter answered right after Trina.

"That's not what you said when you asked me to be your girlfriend."

"You two were together?" I asked quizzically. "I don't believe that."

"We were," Trina told me. "That was a wasted eight months."

"That's not what you said two weeks before we broke up," Peter interrupted.

"Shut the hell up or… wait until I was finished," Trina saved herself again when Gregg and Megan came back.

"Heidi and the rest are in their room," Megan announced.

"We also got a room for the night," Gregg added. "We might not leave until tomorrow probably."

"Come on," Megan grabbed me by the arm, "I know some people who want to see you."

She led us through the hallway full of rooms and spotted some pokemon running around the hallway. We finally reached Room 32, the room where the others are waiting for us. I heart started to race as Megan opened the door. I stood outside, not knowing what will happen. I heard Megan and her sister squealing for joy and saying hello to each other, the other went in and said hello to Heidi.

"Come in Riley!" Megan exclaimed. "Heidi and the others want to see you!"

I slowly walked in and gasped in surprise as I saw Megan's older sister.

"Surprised to see me?"

Megan's older sister, Heidi, is Poole, the one who helped us escape and protected us since.

"She's your sister?" I asked Megan.

"Yeah," Megan smiled.

"I'm so happy you're alright," Heidi smiled as she hugged me. "Did Damion hurt you? Did he try to kill you again? It looks like you haven't eaten in days."

"I actually ate scraps for the past two and a half months," I corrected her.

"Zack! Lilly! He's here!"

I saw them running towards me, happy I was back in their lives and knowing it's been a long time since I saw them, especially seeing them in their human forms.

"Riley!" Lilly squealed as she hugged me tightly.

"Thank goodness you're alright," Zack smiled.

"Riley!" Sparky exclaimed as he jumped onto my head.

Even though I'm a human at the moment, I could still understand pokemon.

"Nice to see all of you again," I grinned. "Where's Squirtle?"

Their smiles faded and their eyes changed from full of happiness to sorrowful.

"Where's Squirtle?"

None of them replied.

"Where is he?" I began to question, growing frantic.

"Riley calm down," Heidi said as calm as possible.

"Where is he? Can someone tell me where is he?"

"Riley, I'm sorry if I have to tell you this," Lilly's voice shuddered, "but Squirtle is dead."

"No," I denied it. "No, no, no, no, no! He can't be!"

"The impact of the attack he absorbed from protecting you against Damion was too much for him to handle," Zack explained, trying not to give me more pain than I already have.

"He's not dead!" I sobbed.

"Riley, calm down," Lilly placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" I knocked her hand away from me. "The last thing I want is more things kept away from you!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know very darn well! October 26, 1995, a young woman in the Jhoto region gave birth to a newborn whose part Eevee and part human!"

She remained quiet.

"How about April 12, 2000? Zack, Vinny, you, and I were attacked by a Ninetails just outside of New Bark. She called herself Shelby and she forced you three to be what I was!"

Everyone stared at me and Lilly began to show guilt.

"June 22, 2005, Shelby tried to take me away from everyone, but failed. You managed to erased all the times I wasn't human and made me 'normal'. January 12, 2008, we became trainers and I almost died from a virus as an Eevee and you erased it. By then I became a part of your pokemon whenever I changed unexpectedly and erased those memories. February 19, 2011, we were captured by Damion and our real forms were exposed. Now, May 12, 2011, all of my memories came back and I realized all the years since June 22, 2005 I wasn't your friend but your pet."

"Riley…"

"I don't want be anywhere near you again!"

I grabbed my bag and my belt of pokeballs that were sitting on the coffee table and became an Umbreon, dragging my clothes with my tail, and dashed out with the belt and the bag in my mouth. I ran out the pokemon center wanting to escape from it all.

I stayed at the rooftop of the pokemon center, finding the only shelter nearby. I made a small bed with my clothes underneath the shade and continued to cry, now knowing Squirtle who was a part of my family dead. I stared at the pokeballs in front of me, each one contained a member of my family: Ty, Magmus, and Luna. I pressed the button at the center, opening them and seeing flashes of white light. The white light faded away, finding a Tyranitar (Ty), a Charizard (Magmus), and an Umbreon with blue rings (Luna).

"Riley?" Luna asked.

I began to cry again and all of them crowded around me, comforting me in my time of need. I managed to tell them everything that happened, from the day we got captured 'til the part I fought with Lilly.

"Did you guys knew I wasn't human when I saved all of you from the ambush?" I finally asked them.

"You weren't even human when you saved us," Ty remarked.

"Really?"

"You saw us in danger and transformed into an Eevee right in front of us," Magmus smirked. "You were a strong little guy."

"You even smell like one in your human form," Luna added.

I had no clue that they knew I was part pokemon and part human all these years. After I was able to calm myself down, I changed back into a human and spent the rest of the day with my family. When night approached, I decided to leave them out of their pokeballs; not knowing how long they stayed in there. All of us huddled together as the bright moon was high in sky with the stars that always fascinated me since I was young. I slowly lingered out, trying my best not to wake them up, and sat at the edge of the roof. I stared at the night sky, remembering all of those memories of all of us. I smiled to myself as I felt a tear rolling down my cheek.

"Is it true that I was an Eevee when I saved you, Squirtle?" I asked the sky. "That must've been one heck of a battle. I know you'll be watching our little family from above and try to help when we need it. Someday you'll receive that poffin I promised when we were at Damion's boat. Love you partner."

I raised my palms in the sky and let them glow in dark energy, showing him I will always remember him. I heard something approaching towards me and I quickly turned around with my hands still glowing in dark energy.

"I thought you might need someone up here," Megan smiled softly as she sat next to me.

I quickly stopped my hands from glowing and glanced at her softly.

"You knew where I went?"

"It wasn't that hard to figure out."

I glanced at her eyes, knowing what the feeling was.

"Megan?" I asked softly.

"Yes?"

Her gentle smile and her sweet eyes glistened under the moonlight. I placed our hands together. I slowly leaned over and slowly brought our lips together, kissing her softly.

"I love you."

She began to blush and answered, "I love you too."

We are now done with chapter 9 of Escape and the process was actually faster than all of the other chapters. Our first characters to appear are Riley Tanner, Megan Poole, Lilly Barber, and Zack Evans.

Question 1: What are your likes?

Riley: Let's see, walking under the moonlight, watching the ocean waves coming in and out and in and out…

Lilly: You're gonna get me sick!

Zack: But you appeared on two boat scenes!

Lilly: I get seasick easily and you weren't there when I-

Eeveeguardian: We should get back to the interview!

Riley: Anyways, I also like watching the campfire, the rain, exploring, and music.

Eeveeguardian: Megan?

Megan: I'll try to keep it short. I love the sunlight, the rain, meeting new people, exploring, playing with Riley when he's an Umbreon.

Riley: What?

Megan: It's your turn Lilly!

Lilly: I guess I like being with my friends.

Riley: Still pissed at you for treating me as a pet than a friend.

Megan, Zack, Eeveeguardian, and Lilly: Not now!

Lilly: Before this guy gets anymore pissed (points at Riley), I like drawing and cooking.

Megan: Why can't me and cooking get along?

Eeveeguardian: Now it's Zack's turn!

Zack: …. I forgot….

Eeveeguardian: Well say something.

Zack: I don't know, cookies?

Eeveeguardian: Anyways, let's move on to question 2

Question 2: What are your dislikes?

Riley, Megan, Lilly, and Zack: POKEBALLS!

Eeveeguardian:….

Lilly: Won't you be afraid of someone trying to catch you?

Megan: You are an Eevee after all.

Eeveeguardian: Can we move on to the question? We're wasting time.

Riley: I hate being in a cage, especially when I was cooped up for two and a half months by Damion.

Megan: Extremely loud noises, fires and those of you who are Leafeons by any chance you know why, and trying to cook. I fail on making food.

Lilly: Having Riley pissed at me and not talking to me and Zack's jokes are TORTURE.

Zack: I'm right here! Now I'm starting to hate what everyone says about my jokes. And I'm also hating Damion for what he did.

Eeveeguardian: Let's move on to question 3

Question 3: What do you like about Escape so far?

Zack: For one, I'm not a Jolteon in this chapter so I can do this! (has his thumbs up and moves them up and down)

Lilly: Better than the original plan of it which was making Zack, me, and Riley fall a lot of feet from Damion's building to the ground. Oh yeah, I know what happens next! It will be-

Eeveeguardian: (covers Lilly's mouth) Don't spoil it!

Megan: Kissing Riley (blows air kiss at Riley)

Riley: Knowing Megan loves me!

(They hug)

Eeveeguardian: I guess this is it for this…. AHHHHH! (gets sucked in a pokeball)

Lilly: Now you know why we hate pokeballs


	10. Chapter 10

**Author'****s Note: In the last chapter I made a mistake involving separating the ending and the interview (thank you Ryu Dragonclaw for pointing it out). I did have the bar that separated it, but it didn't show up probably because I'm using Word. We have two chapters left and everything has changed ever since the first chapter was posted back in November. We will now begin Chapter 10 of Escape.**

The bright orange-yellow sun slowly rose up on the hazy sky as I opened my eyes. We were both curled up together as an Umbreon and a Leafeon. Megan slowly opened her eyes and I smiled at her, knowing it's a brand new day.

"Morning," she smiled back.

"Morning," I told her softly.

"Good morning Riley," Luna announced as she trotted nearby. "Who's this?"

"I'm Megan," Megan introduced herself.

"Megan, this is Luna. She's my other mother in our family."

"Nice to meet you," Luna smiled. "Um, I think you two shouldn't sleep together especially at your age. With you two getting urges and-"

"NO! Luna stop!" I interrupted, "we weren't doing anything like that."

"I'm just saying that you two might wait a little longer before-"

"We're not having sex," I felt my cheeks getting hot. "Can you please drop it?"

"Alright then," she smiled back, "I'll go wake up Ty and Magmus."

Luna trotted away and I looked back at Megan.

"Like I said before, Luna is my other mother."

After Luna woke Ty and Magmus up, I introduced them to Megan which they asked us if we were having sex. Either they want to embarrass me in front of Megan or they really doubt I can control myself.

"You two make the cutest little couple," Magmus teased, causing the both of us to blush.

"Our little boy is growing up," Ty sighed as she began to tear up. "If only Squirtle was here."

"Yeah," I said softly, "if only Squirtle was here."

Megan and I quickly changed into our human forms and slipped on our clothes. We gathered all of our belongings and had our breakfast of day old poffins, water, some granola bars, and my one of a kind special sandwiches with berries carefully sliced and juiced. We noticed trainers appearing in the large backyard behind the pokemon center and we knew it won't be long before the others will wake up and go search for us. Megan decided to let Fay, Marill, and Leaf out of their pokeballs and all of us went down to the quad to take our minds off of everything that happened. Megan and I sat against a tree as we saw them enjoying their freedom from being sealed in their pokeballs.

"What's going to happen to us after you escort us back to Jhoto?" I asked Megan.

"Riley, I have to be honest with you. There's a chance that we might not get you, Zack, and Lilly back home."

"What?" I looked at her oddly. "I assumed since you got us reunited and-"

"You see," Megan interrupted, "Sigma Six will stop at nothing to find you since you and four others are born half and half."

"Who are?"

"Brooke Shay, Mason Crypt, your friend Vinny Mitchell, and… me."

I never thought that there might be others like me and if I did, I wouldn't expect Vinny and Megan to be one of them. She lowered her eyes to the ground, becoming uncomfortable, but continued.

"They heard of a myth about beings that are half human and half pokemon able to step into another world different from ours. When they heard about you on the day you were born, they knew that if they could have you in their hands then they will be capable to control all living things and the other world. So for fifteen years, Sigma Six tried to gather all of the half and half beings. They tried capturing us by snatching us when we were too young to even fight, tricking us, and for me… killing my parents."

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she glanced at me and I hugged her, easing her pain.

"They're bad beings Riley and we need to stop them before they hurt everyone," she whimpered.

"So Lilly wasn't trying to keep me for her own purposes? She was keeping me safe?"

She nodded.

"When Heidi learned what happened to you guys in Jhoto, she went over and told Lilly herself to do whatever it took to keep you safe. So Lilly erased all your memories of being an Eevee at the time and gave you a virus on purpose to keep you under the radar."

She wiped away the tears and calmed herself down as she grew away from the mind calming and sympathetic hug.

"Enough about that," she began to lighten up. "Let's try to unwind."

I quickly transformed into an Umbreon and jumped on her lap, licking her cheeks and cheering her up. She began to play with me by using a ball of string she found in her bag and threw it around as I chased after it. In the back of my mind, I learned the true purpose of the kidnapping and everything seeming to snatch me away from the world and/or abusing me badly. And I knew that Lilly wasn't a friend, but my savior.

After two and a half hours of enjoying the outdoors, Megan and I as a human rounded up our pokemon and returned them back into their pokeballs. We slowly walked down to the den where the others were waiting for us. They all grew relieved that I was okay and I wasn't captured (Megan and I decided not to tell them about our relationship until later).

"This is what we need to do," Heidi announced. "We have to travel all to Sandgem Town and take Route 220 where a boat I hid will be. It'll be a long journey, so we need supplies. Gregg, Peter, Trina, and I will go find some food to pack while Riley, Megan, Zack, and Lilly will head over to the pokemart and gather repels, potions, and anything else we'll need in case we ran into trouble. We will meet at the southern exit of Jubilife in an hour and if you end up in trouble, use the all call on the Xtransceiver. Agreed?"

"Agreed," we all said in unison.

"Let's hurry up and get there by nightfall," Gregg added, "before Damion and Shelby hunt us down."

Everyone began to go outside as Lilly took a small glance at me and walked away.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" I stopped her from going out the door.

"I'm sorry for doing all of that to you. I deeply am. If you're just going to insult me more, then you might as well…"

"You don't need to forgive me," I interrupted, "because I'm sorry for being an ass to you."

She grew quiet and glanced at me as she brushed her dirty blonde hair away from her violet eyes.

"I know why you did it and it's not about you using me, it was to keep me away from Sigma Six."

Lilly sighed and said, "I never wanted to cause all of that in the first place. When Heidi told me everything, I devoted myself into protecting you from harm."

She gave me a big hug that symbolized my anger over her was over.

"I'm so happy that we're friends again."

I began to purr in satisfaction, causing her to look at me in confusion.

"Uh, Riley?"

"Umbri?"

"Never mind."

"Let's hurry," I was speaking English again and went out the door with her.

We quickly met up with the others and headed over to the pokemart to get our supplies. We passed through the glass doors and felt the rush of cool air as we walked in.

"Let's make sure we get what we need," Megan announced. "What do we have anyways?"

"I have two potions, a half used repel, and a couple of mixed berries," I said after checking my bag.

"All I have left is an amulet coin I just found outside," Lilly announced.

"I'm out of cash and supplies," Zack muttered.

"I have five potions and I'm running low on cash too, we still might need more potions and we all know for sure we need repels."

"What about revives?" Zack asked he pointed a shelf full of them.

"If we buy one, we're broke for sure," I replied.

"Let's get a couple of repels and see if they have something similar to a revive for less," Lilly suggested.

We grabbed five repels and brought them over at the counter.

"Is this all for today?" the cashier asked kindly.

"We were hoping if you have anything that has the same use like revives?" Lilly asked.

"We actually have these that were sent from the Unova region," he said as he grabbed a bag full of herbs from the back.

"What are these?" Zack asked.

"These are revival herbs. They work the same way as revives, but they give off a very bitter taste. You four seem the perfect testers for this product so I'll just give it to you along with some carbos and zinc."

All of us looked at each other and then I shrugged, "Doesn't hurt to try."

The cashier handed us the bag full of herbs along with the promised carbos and zinc as we paid for the repels with the amulet coin.

"Come again!" he announced as we went out the door.

"We have about the basic supplies we need," Lilly announced. "What else do we need?"

I began to look around the semi-busy city. I noticed a familiar figure at the street corner glancing at us as he opened his pokeball.

"What the fu-"

"Typhlosion, incinerate those brats!"

"SCATTER!" I screamed as I quickly figured out who it was.

All of us barely dodged in time as a blast of wicked flames were shot passed us to a nearby lawn. The four of us ran behind the pokemart, taking cover.

"How did he even find us?" Lilly's voice was full of fear.

"Shelby," I muttered.

"If only Peter was here," Megan murmured to herself. She then to us and said, "None of us should change in our Eeveelutions for our sake."

"This calls for drastic measures," I announced as I pulled out a pokeball. "Lilly, where's Sparky?"

"I forced him to be in his pokeball so he won't get into trouble," she replied as she took out a premier ball. "Looks like it's his time to shine."

"It's one of those times I wish I had a pokemon," Zack remarked.

"You two alert the others," I ordered Megan and Zack and then smiled at Lilly. "My best friend and I can handle this."

"Be careful," Megan said softly.

Lilly and I raced out of hiding and towards Damion and Typhlosion.

"Go Ty!" I announced as I threw the pokeball in the air.

"Let's go Sparky!" Lilly yelled as she threw hers.

The white flash almost blinded us as Ty and Sparky appeared in front of us.

"You think you two can defeat me?" Damion almost laughed.

"Use Dragon Claw, Ty!" I ordered.

Ty lunged at Typhlosion, raging in energy, and attacked him at his sides.

"Stun him with Thunderwave Sparky!" Lilly yelled.

Sparky released a bolt of electricity and Typhlosion quickly dodged, barely missing the attack and the bolt struck a nearby window.

"Destroy them with Eruption!" Damion declared.

"DODGE!" Lilly and I both yelled in unison.

Our partners dodged in time, but Lilly and I had very little time to react. The attack struck us massively and knocked us down, powerless and our bodies crawling in pain. Typhlosion raced over and scooped me off the ground with enough energy to break in half if he wanted to.

"Miss me, slave?" he whispered in my ear.

"Crunch the worthless boy!"

Typhlosion opened his jaws and gave a powerful bite on my side, causing me to scream in pain. Blood dripped from my freshly made wound and soaked through my shirt, losing a lot of blood. He dropped me to the floor as my body cringed and increased its heat, warning me I was going to change. I gritted my teeth and held my sides, trying to fight over the need to change with my body heat increasing rapidly and getting covered in goose bumps. My heart began to race beyond usual and Typhlosion began to build up his energy, getting ready to finish me off.

"Marill, use Water Gun!"

A rush of water struck Typhlosion and forced to keep away from me.

"Riley!" Ty exclaimed as she picked me up from the bloody ground.

She cradled me in her arms, beginning to tear up. I began to tremble violently as my ears lengthened and became like an Umbreon's. My tail slowly grew out of my tailbone and ripped through my jeans, drooping to the ground.

"B-b-b-bri," I cried in pain as I struggled to keep myself human as possible.

"He's getting back up!" I heard Zack's voice nearby.

"Go! Go! Go!" Lilly screamed as I heard explosions nearby.

"Stay close to me Marill!" Megan warned.

I buried myself in Ty's chest as we ran for our lives and the tranquility of Jubilife became a hellhole. I heard nothing but the high pitch beep ringing in my ears as it grew dimmer and dimmer until everything grew dark.

**Megan**

"Keep running!"

Damion's Typhlosion kept shooting blasts of wicked flames at us and we continued to run.

"Come back here, you disgraceful fucking brats!" Damion screamed at the sky.

Marill was on my shoulder, using Water Gun at the Typhlosion to slow him down. We ran into an empty restaurant and hid ourselves as Damion and Typhlosion passed by.

"Megan, what's going on?"

I turned around and found Heidi with the others at the counter, picking up our food.

"We have a problem."

"Miss," the man in the counter called me, "you have to put the Tyranitar back in the pokeball."

Ty stared at the man, looking hurt and exposing her tears, and glanced back at the pile of clothes and a backpack in her arms.

"Riley!" I exclaimed as I rushed over to Ty.

I rummaged through the clothes and found a badly injured Umbreon knocked out, trembling in pain as his side had a huge gash. I carefully picked up my mate and carefully placed him on a nearby table, scared that he might end up dead. I stroked his black fur and twiddled his ears, not wanting to separate from Riley.

"It'll be okay Ty," Lilly said to Ty calmly, "you did a good job protecting him. Time for you to rest."

She grabbed a pokeball from Riley's belt and sent Ty inside.

"What happened?" Gregg questioned. "How did Riley end up like this?"

"Damion found us sooner than we thought," Zack explained. "He and his idiotic Typhlosion tried to kill us and eventually caused this to Riley."

"He's burning up," Heidi announced as she placed a finger on Riley's forehead. "Cool him off Trina. Peter, get the first aid in my bag."

Trina's hand turned icy blue and carefully placed her hand on his forehead. Peter handed Heidi the first aid kit and she quickly pulled out everything she needs to treat the gash.

"Bri," Riley whimpered as he wrapped his paws around my arm and trembled even more.

"It'll be okay Riley," I whispered to his ear as tears rolled down my cheeks and Heidi began to spray on the gash with a potion. "I will always stay by your side."

**This is the conclusion of chapter 10 of Escape**** which is very lengthy than the others by a little bit. We have Heidi Poole, Gregg Collins, Trina Jaggers, and Peter Hues to give us a little bit about themselves and how the story changed over time.**

**Question 1: What are you likes?**

**Heidi: I like helping others which gets me motivated and I enjoy learning more on medicine that could come in handy.**

**Gregg: I enjoy laying back in the sun, feeling the warmth of fires, music, I would say battling but it's been awhile since I actually took the time off to battle with my Luxray.**

**Peter: I love learning new things, even if it means I do it poorly the first time.**

**Trina: More like embarrassing yourself.**

**Peter: **_**Anyways,**_** I love swimming and researching pokemon.**

**Eeveeguardian: Your turn Trina.**

**Trina: I'm not the type of person who has a lot to like.**

**Eeveeguardian: You can lie if you want to.**

**Trina: (sighs) Fine, I like sunshine and rainbows.**

**(Everyone stares at Trina.)**

**Eeveeguardian: Okay then, onto question 2.**

**Question 2: What are your dislikes?**

**Gregg: Water and extremely loud noises cause my ears are delicate.**

**Heidi: I'm not a fan of bug pokemon that crawl all over your body and you feel their feet pattering on your skin and…**

**Eeveeguardian: Let's move on. Trina?**

**Trina: Do you have to pick me? Let's see: you for picking me too much, Gregg being an overly protective freak, I really don't have anything against my bestie Megan, Heidi's poffins…**

**Eeveeguardian, Gregg, and Heidi: HURTFULL!**

**Trina: (ignores them and goes on) … and hot weather, more than two days where it's raining nonstop, pecha berries, Peter…**

**Peter: Seriously, because I remember when you were full of joy being my girlfriend.**

**Trina: Who said I enjoyed being your girlfriend, good for nothing mermaid!**

**Peter: Shut up, you retching old hag.**

**Trina: It's on now!**

**(Peter turns into a Vaporeon and Trina turns into a Glaceon. They begin to fight each other and abandon the room.)**

**Eeveeguardian: Let's go on without those two.**

**Question 3: What do you like about Escape so far?**

**Heidi: I like the storyline of it so far and seeing how everything changed from the first chapter seeing it was an experiment to right now where its bigger and the Eeveelutions are part of the characters and the situation to the whole story.**

**Gregg: Getting to hang out with everyone and knowing they're committed to this and give it their best. I say Damion is doing a good job as being this abusive, psychotic, aggressive guy who wants Riley and all the other half human half pokemon beings. Let me assure you that Damion is really this awesome guy who likes to hang out with us teens and gets into character when we go through it.**

**Heidi: Don't forget the pokemon. If it wasn't for them, we probably would've suck. And if it wasn't for Shelby volunteering to be a Ninetails for this story, we'll have a big question about Riley and Megan knowing some of Sigma Six and us being able to become pokemon, well I wasn't supposed to in the first place.**

**Eeveeguardian: Well, this turned out better than the last one. See you-**

**(Trina and Gregg breaks in and continue to fight.)**

**Gregg: Help me to stop them before they hit us!  
**

**Eeveeguardian: Hopefully it won't be this chaotic next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

The sound of leaves shuffling through the warm breeze made everything seem peaceful as I slowly opened my eyes, finding myself laying against Megan's lap.

"Hey sleepyhead," Megan smiled softly, "feeling better?"

I licked her cheek and she scratched my ear, making me purr in delight.

"It looks like you made a speedy recovery," Heidi announced as she sat right next to Megan. "It's amazing no matter how badly injured I find you, you always make a speedy recovery."

"Bri," I smiled.

"Let's get you in some clothes," Megan told me as she grabbed my bag and pulled out a black and white striped button up, a gray shirt, a pair of dark jeans, and my fedora.

"Umbri!" I kicked the clothes away from me and huddled at her chest.

"You have to be a human now Riley," Megan petted my head.

"Bri," I defied her, wanting to stay as an Umbreon.

"If you don't change into a human right now, I'll keep you in a pokeball for the rest of the trip."

I grabbed my clothes, sped into the bushes, and changed into a human.

"That was fast," Megan announced as I slowly came out of the bushes.

"I just don't want to be sucked in a pokeball again," I told her.

"Again? What do you mean again?"

"I'll explain later," I said quickly as I saw the others nearby.

Everyone was happy to see me well, including Lilly. All of us began to overlook at our plan and tried to figure out a way to keep ourselves from getting ambushed by Damion and Shelby and end up losing one of our own.

"How much farther is it until we reach Sandgem anyways?" Lilly asked.

"Two hours tops," Peter replied, "but it won't matter how far when we have two homicidal maniacs after us."

"I know what could help us," Zack murmured.

He went to his bag and looked through his items as Sparky looked up at me from my arms.

"What is he talking about?" he asked.

"I'm not so sure, but I'm guessing it could give us a big help right now."

Zack pulled out the carbos and zinc from his bag and showed it around.

"How will that work?" Gregg asked quizzically. "It only works if we're pokemon."

"I didn't say to use it as pokemon."

"Are you fucking crazy?" Trina exclaimed. "That thing could kill us!"

"If you think about we get-"

"Eight deaths," I interrupted. "Our bodies can't consume that stuff Zack. If we try, all of us will get sick and probably…"

"Do you have better options?" his bitter voice killed my sentence. "Do you want us to just wander off and pretend we don't have anyone out there to kill us? You want us to end up like you, a big coward who gets their ass beaten almost everyday. And the way I see it, that Typhlosion of his probably raped you!"

I let my anger take the best of me as I went after him and punched him hard in the face.

"Shut the fuck up!" I screamed. "You think I wanted for Damion to abuse me? Do you think I wanted all of this to happen?"

"I don't know, you were pretty convincing back at Iron Island, you bitch."

He used Thunderbolt at me and Megan, causing us to fall on the hard ground as our bodies cringed.

"Leave them alone!" Lilly yelled in anger as she went over to stop him.

Zack clenched his fist, full of energy, and hit her on the cheek. Lilly dropped to the floor, sparks of electricity flew off of her body as she moaned in pain. He approached towards us darkly and looked around at his surroundings.

"Shelby, these two are ready for pickup!"

"What the hell are you doing?" Gregg questioned in anger.

"If you haven't already noticed, I am a part of Sigma Six," Zack said aloud for all to hear, "and if you try to do anything, I'll make sure these two won't live another day."

"I'm going murder you asshole!" Trina screamed as she raced towards him.

She was a mere few feet away when a jet of flames were shot between her and Zack and created a wall of fire.

"You should control your anger _Glaceon_," Shelby announced as she trotted out of the trees, "maybe the next time you won't be so lucky letting your anger out."

Sparky stayed huddled in my arms and glanced at me as I recovered from the Thunderbolt.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Get ready to stun them with Thunderwave," I told him.

"There's the little Umbreon I was looking for ages!" Shelby exclaimed like an eager child, "and the Leafeon!"

She trotted over towards me after Zack gave her a pokeball for me to be captive. She towered over me with the pokeball on her paw and her eyes glowing ember red, ready to attack me.

"You're my Umbreon now."

"NOW SPARKY!"

He shot a wave of lightning at Shelby, sending her a few feet away and paralyzed her. I scrambled on my feet and ran after Megan while Sparky went after Lilly.

"Come on," I told Megan as I helped her up.

"You're not going anywhere!" Zack yelled as he began to build in his energy.

"Go! Go! Go!" Lilly screamed as she held Sparky.

The three of us ran towards the wall of fire as Shelby quickly recovered from Sparky's attack and grew furious.

"COME BACK HERE!" Shelby demanded as her nostrils puffed smoke.

"Peter! Trina!" we yelled.

They quickly put out a portion of the firewall, making enough space for us to escape. The seven of us dashed as fast as we could, keeping away from Shelby and Zack. We stopped running when we were sure that Zack and Shelby were away from us.

"I think we lost them," Peter announced, "for now."

"What'll we do?" Lilly asked. "Zack knows all of our plans and he'll find us without even trying!"

"We need to split up," Gregg said. "Peter, Lilly, and Heidi will go to Sandgem where they'll be expecting Riley and Megan, but they'll head towards Twinleaf with Trina and me."

"I don't want you guys to be used as bait," I announced.

"Riley, honey, we're doing this for your good," Heidi said sweetly.

"It's the only way to keep you safe," Gregg said softly.

"I don't need anyone to protect me, especially if they're risking their lives for me."

"What about Alice?" Lilly questioned me. "Do you really want to see her again? I know she's missing you very terribly and I promised her that she'll be able to lay eyes on you again."

I remained silent, knowing how badly I wanted to see her and my mother again and keep them away from this mess.

"Alright," I sighed.

"Then it's agreed," Gregg said briefly, "Lilly, Heidi, and Peter will go to Sandgem while the rest of us go to Twinleaf. We'll keep in touch by using the Xtransceiver and I hope that all of us will meet again at Route 220."

"Be careful," I spoke softly as I hugged Lilly.

"You too," she gave a soft smile.

"Stay close to each other no matter what happens," Heidi told Megan as they hugged deeply.

Megan, Heidi, Lilly, and I slowly separated and heard rustling in the background.

"They're heading this way," Trina warned.

"Good luck you guys," Peter announced as they grew closer.

"Ready?" I asked Megan as we slowly held each other's hand.

"Ready as I will ever be."

"Go!"  
All of us separated and ran as fast as we could while Typhlosion was the first to arrive and charred up the trail behind us. None of us dared to look back and continued to flee.

"Keep running!" Gregg exclaimed.

I could feel Megan's hand squeezing mine tightly, not wanting to leave my side. I heard them attacking the others and wanted to go save them from getting killed. Then, there was a scream and I grew horrified. Lilly.

"We need to go back!" I declared as I tried to head back with Gregg holding me down.

"Riley no!" he grunted as he pulled me back.

"But they're going to get killed!"

"They'll be fine," Gregg assured. "We have to go!"

He dragged me along as we left to our safe zone and I hoped that I get to see them alive again.

It's been hours since we separated from the others and we established a small area for us to rest from all the running we made from escaping. I sat next to Megan silently as Gregg and his Luxray walked around our little area to protect us from our enemies while Trina and her Lopunny kept us company.

"Megan, what's the name of your Umbreon mate?" Lopunny asked.

"How do you know what I am?" I asked her curiously.

"You reek in Umbreon stench."

"Wait, _mate_?" Trina questioned.

"Just look at them, they're perfect for each other and their mating season is around the corner so that means…"

"What? No!" Megan and I turned red. "We're not doing anything like that!"

"So you two are together," Trina pointed out.

"I swear everyone is asking if Megan and I are having sex or not."

"Time to get moving," Gregg announced as he and Luxray walked toward us.

"How much farther 'til we arrive?" Megan asked.

"About an hour more."

"Did you try to call the others?" I asked him.

"No one answered."

All of us grew silent as the leaves swayed against the calm wind in the background.

"We should get going," Trina said softly, breaking the silence, "we still have to reach Twinleaf."

We packed everything and began our journey to Twinleaf. Megan stayed by my side with Gregg and Luxray in front of us and Trina and Lopunny in the back, protecting us. I hoped that the others were at Sandgem, away from the dangers that rained upon us as we tried to escape from our cage of darkness. As we walked on the path that leads to our safe zone, I saw a pair of ember like eyes stalking me. The eyes made me shiver through my spine and my chest began to tighten.

"Are you okay?" Megan asked me as her dark brown eyes glanced at me softly.

My mouth grew dry as I continued to stare at the eyes, having all these thoughts going through my head.

_Danger. Run. Hide. Protect. Kill. Revenge. _

"Riley?"

I grabbed her hand and all of us began to run for our lives as Shelby came into view and went after her prey.

"Luxray, use…"

Shelby attacked Gregg and Luxray before Gregg had a chance to give the order. They collapsed on the ground, unconscious and badly hurt.

"Gregg!" Trina screamed and then faced towards Shelby. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BITCH!"

She and Lopunny went after Shelby, giving us a chance to escape. Megan and I looked back, finding Trina and Lopunny on the ground, badly hurt, and Shelby glaring at us with a devilish grin.

"T-Trina," Megan gasped in horror.

Shelby began to sprint after us and we ran for lives. Bushes, plants, and twigs whacked our legs as we went down the path and headed towards Twinleaf. Our bodies were fueled on fear as Shelby was fueled on ambition. We were almost to our safe zone, where nothing could hurt us, when we were stuck by Shelby's Quick Attack and dropped to the floor, defeated. Megan and I huddled against each other as Shelby towered above us, whipping her tails at our feet.

"Aw, look at the poor couple," she gave her devilish grin of hers.

Her tails began to glow and they struck us violently at our backs.

"UMBREON!"

"LEAFEON!"

The both of us whimpered in pain as we were forced to change into our Eeveelutions and stayed huddling at each other's side. We stared at Shelby carefully as she pulled out two pokeballs from a small bag that she carried and placed them in front of us.

"You two are finally mine," she announced as she activated them to capture us.

I felt my body begin to disintegrate as I was being sucked into my tiny cell. I was losing everyone I known and loved, losing this battle, and losing all hope of ever escaping all of this.

**Chapter 11 of Escape is finally over and I feel a mixture of happy and sad we are about to bring this story to a close also knowing how much this story means to me because this is all based on a dream and inspired by some stories I am currently writing. I want to thank all of you for reading ****and especially those who commented. You guys helped me improve on the story and I hope you guys will stay tuned for the last chapter of Escape (snacks are allowed).**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: ****The last chapter of Escape is here! I feel anxious and happy and sad and nervous and a lot more emotions. I really want to thank those who reviewed because your reviews helped me a lot so high five you guys! I'm also working on putting up the bios so some of you who have trouble telling which character is which Eeveelution on my profile so check that out and for those who really love the story (if you read all the chapters and hate it, then why are you reading it in the first place?) I really want to know what's your favorite character and/or what's your favorite chapter (it's a thing I'm doing to analyze the story in a different way) and why. This chapter will have four P. to run the story smoothly (obviously one of them is Riley) and to see in the other character's perspective to bring the ending out more or at least that's what I hope. Just sit back, munch on popcorn or any kind of snacks you enjoy, and read at a comfortable pace; the final chapter of Escape begins!**

_Zack's POV_

I trotted through the forest in my Jolteon form, hoping Shelby has captured the two weak brats that ruined everything. I was at the fork where one path leads to Twinleaf while the other leads to the nearby lake when I found Shelby carefully placing two spheres in her small bag. She noticed my presence and her face lit up.

"Hello love," she grinned as she trotted over and licked my cheek. "Did the brats hurt you?"

"They won't be bothering us anymore," I laughed.

"Guess who I caught."

She took off the bag hanging from her neck and pulled out two pokeballs. I stared at them intensely and knew that Riley and Megan are finally captured.

"Looks like you're back in your cell Tanner," I talked to the pokeball that contained Riley, "and with your girlfriend too."

"Where's Damion?" Shelby asked as she looked around.

"He's on his way," I told her, "and wants us to meet him at that lake nearby."

"The sooner we see him, the faster we can go after the other three," she murmured as she stuffed the pokeballs back in her bag. "By the way, you're carrying their clothes and stuff."

"I was hoping that maybe we could carry them together."

"As much as I want to be _close_ to you, I think we should meet with Damion before these two try to get out of their pokeballs."

"Whatever you say love," I smiled.

She rubbed her cheek against mine as the sun met the horizon and made the bright orange sky glow even more. I began to purr as she began to rub against my chest, keeping me calm and showing her affection towards me.

_Lilly's POV_

I slowly opened my eyes, feeling the gut-wrenching pain crawling all over my body. Sparky stared at me with his adorable, innocent eyes of his as he huddled at my chest.

"Lilly," he sighed in relief and had a big smile on his face, "you're okay."

"Barely," I muttered as I slowly stood up. "Where are the others?"

"I don't know. I stayed with you after Zack attacked you and you dropped right here."

I looked around, finding us alone in the forest with the sun slowly setting at the horizon.

"It's getting dark soon," I said briefly. "We need to find the others and hopefully nothing major happened."

I grabbed my Xtransceiver from my bag and dialed Riley's number. After several rings, the screen turned black and the words "AUDIO ONLY" flashed on the screen.

"Damion will be so happy that we finally caught them," Zack's voice was heard loudly and crystal clear from the Xtransceiver.

"Don't forget the rest of Sigma Six will be happy that we're three away from achieving our goal," Shelby's voice assured him.

My heart began to race as I heard their voices instead of hearing Riley's calm and smooth voice.

"I don't see why Damion wants to meet us at Verity Lakefront instead of Sandgem," Shelby continued.

"It's because the place is where they'll least expect to find them."

I quickly hung up; my mind was racing as I shivered in fear. Rustling nearby almost startled me and I held onto Sparky tightly.

"W-w-what was that?" Sparky's voice shuddered.

"I don't know," I half whispered as they grew closer and closer.

We stood still, hearing them lurking around and getting ready to attack us. I grew ready to defend myself from any possible danger.

"Calm down, it's only us."

Gregg and Trina came into view with a Lopunny and a Luxray, all of them looking badly injured. I pulled out a potion from my bag and began to spray the nasty looking wounds one by one.

"What the hell happened?" I asked.

"Shelby ambushed us," Gregg sighed as his wounds began to heal away almost instantly.

"The bitch also captured Riley and Megan," Trina added, sounding bitter. "Why aren't you with the others?"

"Zack knocked me out before I was able to keep up," I explained as I began to treat her wounds. "I'm pretty sure that they are at Sandgem waiting for us."

"We should hurry then," Gregg announced. "It's going to get dark soon and Damion might be planning to leave Sinnoh tonight."

_Megan's POV_

One night, a little girl was holding a Leafeon plushy while she was running around in her home, searching for her mother. She peeked through the cracks of her parents' bedroom, finding her mother surrounded by a group of figures.

"Where's the girl?" one of them questioned. "Where is she?"

"I won't let any of you lay a single finger on her!" her mother beckoned as she tried to fight off the figures holding her down.

"If you don't tell us where she is, you and your husband will face serious consequences."

"I rather die than give my daughter away!"

"That can be arranged."

One of the figures slammed her on the ground and began to strike her at her sides. The girl's eyes widen as she held onto her plushy tightly, trembling in fear.

"MOMMY!" she screamed.

The figures spotted the girl at the doorway, terrified to the horrible scene.

"Well, well," the figure who was talking to her mother approached to the little girl, "looks like she was here all along."

The figure brushed her long brown hair as she slowly began to transform into her true form, an Eevee. She slowly lingered back in her Eevee form, holding her Leafeon plushy with her mouth.

"Run sweetie!" the mother exclaimed.

The girl stood still, frozen in fear as she watched the figure pull out a pokeball.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" her mother begged for her daughter to be released.

Another figure came over and kicked her at her side, forcing her to be quiet. The girl closed her eyes as the figure was ready to capture her. Then, an Umbreon jumped in through the window and tackled the figure away from the girl. The girl opened her eyes and stared at the Umbreon heading towards her, her father. He nipped her by the scruff and swept her away from her home. The girl could hear the figures heading after her and her father. Her ears pricked when she heard a gun went off and her father collapsed on the forest floor.

"Daddy!" the girl gasped as she nudged her fallen father.

"Run to your sister," he said softly and slowly closed his eyes, his soul had officially left the Earth.

The girl cried her heart out, seeing her father killed and then watched the house burn down with her mother inside. Only two people know this tale: Damion was the one that killed my father and I was the little girl that lost almost everything.

_Riley's POV_

The moonlight lit the whole as a young woman twisted and turned around her bed, feeling sicker by the second. She quickly lifted her head and glanced at the window, finding the full moon illuminating and knew it was midnight. She felt her bed sheets that were wet on her area and tried to wake up her husband.

"Honey," she nudged him.

"What is it Rosaline?" her husband asked.

"The baby's coming."

The husband quickly jerked up and quickly went off the bed. He began to dress when his wife stopped him.

"We can't go to the hospital," she warned. "You know what they'll do to me and the baby if they find out."

The husband ran to grab any towels he could find as the wife began to scream in pain. She placed her hands where the baby was and felt every movement the baby made, making the pain worse. The husband came back in the room with his arms full of towels and found his wife struggling as her skin was turning light blue and her ears were becoming yellow and began to look like fins, she was changing into a Vaporeon.

"Try to control yourself Rosaline," the husband said calmly to the Vaporeon taking his wife's place.

"Va vaporeon va," she whimpered.

She slowly changed back in her human form, groaning in pain.

"You have to help me sweetie," the wife said softly as she held his arm. "You have to help me give birth to our child."

The husband froze, not knowing if he felt he was able to. After all, the couple are only twenty years old.

"I'm not so sure if I can…"

"Try Bailey," she told him as she took deep breaths, holding in the pain, "You're the only one that can help me through this."

He quickly placed the towels around her legs and held a soft, snow white blanket close to him as he took deep breaths and looked back at the wife.

"Ready?"

"As if I have a choice," she gave a weak smile.

"Now push!"

The wife began to use all of her energy as sweat rolled down her forehead and she screamed while clenching her fingernails on the mattress. The husband noticed that her skin was becoming light blue again and glanced at her face, she was changing again.

"Try to control yourself Rosaline!" He warned as a mermaid like tail appeared near her feet.

The wife was able to keep herself half Vaporeon and half human, focusing mostly on bringing her child to the world.

"Come on Rosaline!" Her husband motivated her. "Keep pushing!"

She closed her eyes and screamed even louder, her Vaporeon ears pressed against her skull. Her ears pricked as she heard the cry of a newborn and slowly opened her eyes.

"Congrats mommy," her husband smiled as he held the newborn wrapped in the blanket in his arms, "it's a boy."

He slowly brought their new son over to her and she hoped that her child was born okay. He placed him into her arms and her eyes slowly glanced at her newborn son. His large brown eyes gazed at her as he sucked on one of his long ears, his bushy tail tucked between his feet, and his cold black nose twitched.

"I think we should name him after your father," the husband said softly and smiled.

"You want our child to be named Maverick? What about naming after your father?"

"Percy? I don't think so."

"How about Riley?" she suggested after putting some thought.

"Riley Tanner," the husband smiled as he glanced at his son. "Perfect."

He sat next to his wife and smiled as they watched over their son, giving him love and protection even if he wasn't like any other newborn. On October 26, 1995, a half human/ half Eevee named Riley Tanner was born.

_Zack's POV_

The moon gave off its bright glow as Shelby and I (in my human form of course) watched Damion pace around, planning our next move. He held the two pokeballs that contained Riley and Megan, not knowing how long it will be when they try to escape out of their pokeballs.

"Bring the cage Typhlosion," he ordered his massive, obedient pet.

He dropped the cage right next to me and glanced at his master for more orders. He carefully placed each pokeball on the ground, a few inches apart from each other. He opened them, letting bright lights nearly blind us as the couple were being released.

"Umbri."

"Leaf."

They cringed in fear as they huddled next to each other and gazed at their surroundings with confusion.

"Welcome back Riley and Megan," Damion announced as he petted their heads.

I can tell by the look on their faces that they didn't like Damion's petting, more like terrified of it.

"You two led a wild chase, but we managed to have you back in our midst."

They stared at him as their tails began to intertwine with each other, scared of what might happen next. Typhlosion began to head towards them, forcing them to back themselves in the cage and I quickly locked them inside.

"You and Shelby will make sure that our guests won't leave again while Typhlosion and I finish preparing our supplies for our long trip to the Unova region."

Damion and Typhlosion went off to finish packing while Shelby and I stayed with the captives. I looked over and found Riley staring at me while Megan began to rub against his chest, trying to lure him away from me. His eyes showed innocence, confusion, sadness, and tried to give me guilt.

"Why did you do it Zack?" he asked, sounding hurt.

I didn't reply and continued staring at him, causing him to whine.

"Why did you turn me in?"

I looked away and approached towards Shelby, knowing she wanted my attention. It wasn't long until he began to whine even louder.

"I gave you my trust Zack! I helped you the best I could with your problems! We're best friends!"

I turned around and kicked him hard in the face, causing him to yip in pain.

"We were never friends, you worthless mutt," I growled at him.

He was heartbroken after he heard the truth about us and I looked away from him.

"Unless you want to get heavily beaten, I suggest you stop talking to me and forget about everything!"

Riley stared at the ground as if he was a disgrace and tears began to roll down his cheeks.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Megan questioned me.

I turned around and approached towards the cage.

"I was only telling the truth."

"He considered you as a friend and this is how you repay him?"

"You better stay out of this before I make you regret of speaking this."

"Like what? You can't hurt me!"

"But I can," Shelby threatened as smoke puffed out of her nostrils, "and I suggest you two should behave like the little pets you are or you'll end up as charcoal."

Megan glared at us and went back to comforting the bothersome weakling.

"Are you okay love?" Shelby asked me as she began to rub against my legs. "Can you get out of this horrid form and be with me in the form that Arceus wants you to be?"

"As much as I want to, I have to make sure that those _brats_ won't try to snatch them away from us," I told her as I petted her head. "Don't worry, maybe tonight we can cuddle."

Her eyes lit up and she rubbed her cream fur against my legs, liking the idea. I continue to pet her, never wanting to separate from her.

_Riley's POV_

"Riley," Megan said softly as she tried to snap me out of my trance. "Please Riley, talk to me."

I concealed from the world, my face feeling swollen and my eyes fixed on the floor.

"Riley, answer me."

She slowly crawled onto my back and licked the back of my ear, trying to catch my attention. I slowly glanced at her and she began to smile.

"Are you okay Riley?" she asked sweetly.

I licked her cheek instead of replying, showing gratitude for being there for me. She gave a short purr and then had her glimmering eyes glancing at mine. I began to regain my determination along with my hope, I'm not to giving up now.

"We're getting out here," I told her, making sure that Shelby and Zack didn't hear, "dead or alive, we're getting out of here together."

_Lilly's POV_

All of us stayed close to each other as we approached Verity Lakefront, making sure that we won't get attacked by surprise. I stayed close to Heidi while Gregg and his Luxray walked in front of us and Trina and Peter were right behind us. I slowly glanced back and saw them beginning to hold hands.

"I thought they hated each other," I whispered to Heidi.

"That happens a lot," Heidi whispered back, "they said they're meant for each other, but I guess that their flaws take the best of them every time."

"Everyone get down," Gregg warned.

"Why?" Trina questioned.

"Shh! Just do it!"

All of us laid flat on the ground and behind a bush as Typhlosion passed by carrying boxes. Our hearts raced when we laid eyes on him and quickly stood up after we're sure that it was safe to get up.

"Do you think that Riley and Megan would be in there?" Trina asked.

"I doubt it," Peter said softly, "none of them have an air hole for them to breathe."

"They might be farther up the lake," I suggested.

"What about Zack, Shelby, and Damion?" Peter questioned. "We can't take all of them down."

"Peter's right," Heidi agreed. "We can't."

"Then we'll fight 'til the end," Trina announced. "We'll get Riley and Megan out of here."

"Looks like we're in for a wild chase," Gregg smirked.

_Megan's POV_

"You stupid Umbreon!" Zack screamed as he pinned Riley on the ground. "I'll make you pay for what you did!"

I watched Zack beginning to beat Riley as his right arm had a nasty bite with blood oozing out. I didn't like our plan to escape and I never enjoyed watching Riley or any being getting brutally abused. Riley's innocent eyes glanced at me as Zack continued hitting him, telling me to go on with the plan. I slowly lingered over to the side of the cage, spotting Riley's belt with three pokeballs that contained his pokemon. I began my attempt to grab them with my paw, hoping I could reach them before Riley get beaten even worse or they take a small glance and find me trying to escape.

_Come on,_ I thought to myself as I saw my paw being a few inches away from Riley's belt.

I was sure that I was able to reach them and tried again, going as far as I could. I knew I touched the round little sphere when someone snatched me out of the cage surprised.

"Don't be a naughty Leafeon and try to leave us," Shelby gave a wicked smile after she dropped me next to Riley. Her ember like eyes glared at me, trying to petrify me.

Riley and I looked at each other and knew what we had to do. Vines began to wrap around Shelby's legs as Riles used Nightshade on Zack.

"Go! Go!" Riley ordered as our enemies collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

Riley and I quickly changed into our human forms, having our naked skin exposed to the cold air, and quickly slipped on our clothes.

"Let's get out of here and fast," I warned him as we grabbed our bags and supplies.

"Come back here Riley!" Zack threatened.

"Don't be a naughty Leafeon, Megan!" Shelby screamed as she and Zack chased after us.

I held onto Riley's hand, not wanting to let go of him what might be our last few moments together in freedom. Suddenly, they tackled us down and our fingertips separated from each other.

"You two are way beyond naughty little pets," Shelby struggled to keep me in her grasp.

"It's time for you two to receive what's coming," Zack growled.

Riley and I began to make shrills that are between human and our Eeveelutions as they grew ready to finish us up. Then, everything grew quiet and I thought seeing Riley pinned on the ground was the last time I saw him.

_Riley's POV_

I noticed Zack and Shelby weren't on our backs and slowly looked up.

"Miss me?" Lilly smiled as she towered above me and helped me and Megan on our feet.

"Thank god you two are alright," Heidi sighed in relief and hugged us tightly.

"Barely," I murmured.

"Sorry to break up this reunion," Trina interrupted, "but we need to get the hell out of here before they come and surround us!"

"Everyone scatter!" Gregg announced as he and Peter ran out of the nearby trees.

"TANNER!"

"POOLE!"

"Go! Go! Go!" Heidi pushed us as we saw sparks of lightning and flares spiraling at the night sky.

Shelby and Zack dashed after us, pumped with rage. Trina and Peter went after them as the rest of us ran as fast as we could to escape.

"Come back here Slave!"

I turned around and found Typhlosion chasing after me with fire raging on his neck.

"Crap!" I murmured to myself.

Lilly and Gregg raced towards him to keep him away from me, fighting for my life.

"Lilly!" I screamed as I saw her fall to the ground with burns beginning to take over her body.

"Come on Riley!" Heidi grabbed my hand and the three of us continued to escape.

We felt clustered dirt whack us in the face as lightning struck the ground, barely missing us. Heidi led us to the thick forest that'll lead us to Sandgem.

"Listen to me," Heidi spoke calmly and softly, "the both of you need to run as fast as you can and don't separate from each other."

"You're not coming?" I gasped.

"I need to make sure that Damion won't track you down."

"We're not leaving anyone," Megan defied.

"Your safety is worth more than ours."

"She's right," I told Megan after a short pause. "We need to leave."

"I'll be alright," Heidi assured.

"Come on," I told Megan softly and sweetly.

She reached for my hand and gently squeezed it, staying close to each other. We began to run as Heidi went back to the battlefield to save us from Damion.

We slowly walked around in the deep, quiet forest as we tried to find a way out and head back home.

"Do you know where we might be?" Megan asked softly as she looked around.

"I don't know," I replied back, "but we must be getting close."

We continued to walk around the forest, unaware how far until we reach civilization, and heard a twig snap.

"What was that?" Megan grew closer towards me.

"Stay close to me," I told her as we heard bushes rustling and a figure heading closer and closer.

The both of us quickly looked around our surroundings as it grew louder. Then, everything became silent again and we still stayed close to each other.

"Whatever it was probably left," I said softly.

The second we took our minds off of the visitor, bright beam struck both of us at our chests and forced to collapse on the ground with a large amount of pain.

"You thought you can escape, little pets?" Damion lurked out of the shadows and walked toward us.

I stared in horror at the dagger he held in his hand, making my Umbreon side go off like crazy.

"You almost make me feel bad about cutting your arms for punishment."

He brought the dagger above my arm and stabbed it with all of his might.

"UMBREON!" I shrieked in pokemon and kicked Damion away from me.

"Riley!" Megan screamed.

"Run Megan!"

She was able to escape before Damion got back on his feet, angrier by the second. He towered above me with the bloody dagger still in his hand.

"You know better than hurting your master Riley."

He lifted the dagger, getting ready to stab me in the other arm, and I quickly rolled to the other side; barely missing the dagger. I scrambled onto my feet and ran as fast as I could, powered in complete fear.

"Don't run away from your master, Riley!"

I passed though old, tall trees as blood dripped from my wound to the ground. I felt the urge to change into my Umbreon form, the need to be a pokemon, but I fought against and knew what was best.

"Gotcha!" Damion announced after he pinned me down hard.

"Umbri! Umbri!" I grew hysterical and tried to get out of his grasp, yelling in pokemon again.

I was changing too quickly and before I knew it, I was an Umbreon again. I snapped my jaws on Damion's arm, trying to free myself.

"Oh no you don't," he grunted and stabbed me on my side.

"BRI!"

I collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily and most likely fatally wounded, he dropped the dagger and stared at me dying slowly. As I slowly closed my eyes, I saw a familiar figure protecting me from Damion and then everything grew dark.

_Megan's POV_

"Riley?" I called throughout the forest.

No reply.

"Riley?" I called again.

Still no reply. I was already frightened to even guess what Shelby and Zack did to the others and I didn't want to think of the possibilities that could happen to my mate.

"Riley!"

I spotted a trial of blood on the forest floor and gave me a cold shiver, knowing who the blood belongs to. I looked around, staying close to the bloody trail, and found a figure on the ground.

"Riley!" I yelled as I ran towards his body.

I held him carefully and stared at the wound that was around his ribcage.

"Riley," my eyes began water as I slowly stroked his fur.

His innocent red eyes were closed and I tried to wake him up, hoping he was just unconscious.

"Wake up Riley," I begged as I tapped his cheeks with my fingers. "Wake up."

He didn't respond and tears rolled down my cheeks, wanting him to come back to me. Watching him in my arms reminded me of the night I saw my father's death when he tried to keep me away from Damion.

"Riley!" I screamed as I began to sob and held him close to my chest like an infant. "Please don't leave me! Please Riley, stay with me!"

I stared at his face, knowing he won't come back.

"Riley…"

I slowly let my lips touch his and gave him a sweet, gentle kiss; not caring if he was an Umbreon and I was human. I slowly pulled myself away and glanced at his still face.

"I will love you forever Riley Tanner," I said softly, trying to fight back more tears.

Suddenly, his rings began to glow under the moonlight and I gasped in awe. His wounded side began to heal slowly as his ears twitched and he slowly opened his eyes.

"M-M-Megan?" he asked groggily.

"Riley!" I exclaimed and hugged him tightly and gave him multiple kisses on the forehead. "You came back to me."

"Well, I am hard to kill," he gave a cocky smile.

I kissed him once and hugged him, now happy that Riley was alive in my arms.

_Lilly's POV_

I watched them escape from us as the five of us stayed near the lake, now stronger than ever.

"They won't be after Riley and Megan for awhile," Heidi announced.

"Let's hope that Riley and Megan are away safely," Gregg said briefly.

"You did a good job for a mermaid," I heard Trina tell Peter.

"And you did a great job for a Glaceon," Peter replied back.

I looked around as the sun began to rise, bringing a brand new day.

"We may have won the battle, but Riley and Megan are still fighting the war," I remarked, "and like Heidi and Alice, I can't wait to see them back in life."

_Zack's POV_

"Are you alright Damion?" Shelby asked as she spotted him with a bite on his arm and bruises all over his body.

"Perfect," he muttered as he boarded onto our boat.

He walked around, blowing off some steam, and then went to the driver's seat and began to take us to the deep ocean.

"Where are we heading?" I asked him curiously.

"We are heading to the Unova region to get the next two," Damion announced. "Vinny Mitchell and Brooke Shay."

"Won't they try to get there before us?"

"I want you write a letter to bring a certain someone to Unova."

"Who?"

"Alice Tanner."

…**To Be Continued in Cringe…**

**This chapter is definitely one of the longest and most time consuming in the story. Thank you again to those who reviewed which helped me become a better writer. I would like to know what is your favorite character, scene, chapter, etc. and why just to see things differently than the eyes of the writer of this story. Their escape from danger is over, but the war between them and Sigma Six had just begun.**


End file.
